Proud and Arrogant
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Diana is the second eldest daughter of Hades Princeton, is living rather comfortably, and with no intentions of getting married. Then she meets the seemly proud and arrogant Mr. Wayne. Join Diana along with her sisters, Lois, Shayera, Cassie, and Harley for a tale where things aren't always as they seem and love is complicated. Retelling of Pride and Prejudice, with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Note: Happy Valentine's Day!**

"Hades! Have you heard the news!?" Persephone Princeton exclaimed as she entered the sitting room. Hades Princeton looked up from his book and his eldest daughters, Lois and Diana, looked up from theirs. Shayera Princeton, his third child, stopped playing on the pianoforte and Cassie and Harley Princeton stopped gossiping.

"What news, my dear?" Hades asked.

"That someone is taking Netherfield, of course!" Persephone informed him. "And guess who it is?"

"Who?" Hades asked in complete disinterest.

"A nice and handsome young man named Mr. Kent!" Persephone told him. Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ever since Lois turned eighteen her stepmother had become obsessed with marrying them off. Why was beyond her. What was the rush to marry right away? Diana was twenty and Lois twenty-two; they since had plenty of youth to find a husband. "He is positively dashing! Or so I've been told. Hades dear, you simply MUST go down and call on Mr. Kent!"

"My dear, why would I want to do that?" Hades asked as he resumed reading his book. Persephone gasped in surprise.

"But don't you WANT your daughter to get married?" Persephone questioned.

"Eventually yes, right now, no," Hades responded. "I'm in no rush to have them married."

"But what if you die?" Persephone suggested. "Then what? We'll all be forced out of the house and onto the streets! Aren't you concerned about your daughters' future!?" Diana, Lois, and Shayera rolled their eyes and resisted the urge to groan.

"I am but I also like having my elder daughters here," Hades said. "It provides this house with a least a little bit of sanity. But since I can tell that you are going to be persistent about it. I will go and call on Mr. Kent."

"Oh thank you Mr. Princeton," Persephone responded. Diana and Lois got up from their spots on the coach.

"Father, me and Lois are going for a walk in the garden," Diana informed him.

"Okay, have fun," Hades said. Diana and Lois walked out to the garden and Diana groaned. Lois chuckled.

"I know; I hate it too," Lois responded.

"I just don't understand her obsession," Diana admitted. "I know marriage is important but I don't see the point in rushing it."

"Agreed," Lois said. "BUT. There's no point in telling HER that." They giggled at that. Shayera ran up to them.

"Hey!" Shayera exclaimed. "What's the big idea? Leaving me in there."

"Sorry, Shayera," Diana responded.

"I don't like being in there when they're talking about marriage either," Shayera said. "I honestly don't understand her obsession."

"Neither do we Shay," Lois admitted. "I, for one, am in no rush to get married until I know for certain it's the right guy. And NOT so that Miss Persephone can say she's married one of us off."

"Yeah," Diana agreed. "It makes me miss Mother."

"Me too," Shayera said. "Her dealing in this would have been much better than Miss Persephone's. Or so I've heard. Oh, I do wish we could visit her grave. But apparently 'It's not ladylike to go about wondering through a graveyard.'." Diana and Lois laughed at Shayera's mocking impersonation of their stepmother. Lois, Diana, and Shayera's mother was Hippolyta Princeton, the first wife of Hades Princeton. She had died when Shayera was merely three and their father was soon after remarried to their mother's cousin, Persephone Flora, and later on had Cassie and Harley Princeton.

"Now that there does not even make sense," Lois responded. "I mean, who makes up these rules about what is and is not ladylike?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing myself," Diana told her. "And apparently there is no book on the subject or at least not one that I can find."

"So they just make up rules accordance to their standards and opinions?" Shayera questioned. Diana nodded.

"That is correct," Diana responded.

"Great. That means the standards are not going to be consistent. AT ALL," Shayera complained.

"What makes you say that?" Lois asked.

"Because she's constantly changing her mind," Shayera said.

"That's true," Lois admitted.

"Anyways, when do you think is the next ball?" Diana asked them.

"Why? Got a date?" Shayera teased.

"No," Diana responded. "I've been meaning to see Mercy but she's been too busy. She said she would be at the next ball for sure though."

"Well if anyone knows the answer to that it's Father," Lois informed her. "You should ask him once we go back inside."

"I will be sure to," Diana said.

"The clouds are getting rather gray," Lois noticed. "We should head back inside before it rains."

"Good idea," Shayera responded. So the three ladies walked back into the sitting room just as rain started to fall. Shayera turned to Lois. "Are you psychic?"

"No, just good at making predictions," Lois responded. "As opposed to you."

"I am not!" Shayera exclaimed.

"You always say it won't rain and it always does," Lois said. "You are a regular Marianne."

"I am not!" Shayera insisted. Diana snickered to herself before heading off to her father's study. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hades asked. She opened it slightly.

"It's me Father," Diana responded. Hades looked up from his desk work to see his second eldest and smiled. Out of all of his children, Diana was his favorite mostly due to the resemblance between her and his late wife.

"Come in," Hades said. Diana walked inside and smiled before sitting across from him. "What is it my dear?"

"I was wondering if you have received an invitation to a ball yet," Diana responded.

"Why do you want to know?" Hades asked. "If I did not know any better then I would say you WANT to married off." Diana rolled her eyes.

"No Father," Diana said a bit annoyed but still respectful. "I want to know because Mercy promised she would be at the next one. And I have not seen her in so long."

"Well, in that case, read it for yourself," Hades responded as he handed her a letter. Diana took and read it. Her face brightened up.

"Does Miss Persephone know?" Diana questioned.

"No," Hades said. "She also does not know that I called on Mr. Kent last week." Diana chuckled.

"Why Father, you are such a cad," Diana responded teasingly.

"I know," Hades replied with a smirk. "Now. Let's keep this a secret for now, shall we? You know how much I love to see your stepmother all wound up."

"I'm aware," Diana stated. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I think she will bother me with it in about three days," Hades said. "I'll tell her then. Oh. I can only imagine the look on her face."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three Days Later**

Just as Hades predicted, Persephone brought up the matter with him three days later.

"Mr. Princeton dear! You MUST call on Mr. Kent!" Persephone declared as the family was once again in the sitting room except this time Harley and Cassie were crocheting, Diana was drawing, Lois was writing, and Shayera was reading. Hades, however, was reading the latest news.

"What if I don't want to?" Hades responded.

"Hades! You promised!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Now when I did I say that?" Hades stated.

"Three days ago!" Persephone shouted.

"Oh boy," Shayera muttered. "Here it comes."

"You can not go back on your word like THAT!" Persephone was near screaming. "You horrible rotten son of..."

"Language, my dear," Hades interrupted. "There are children in the room."

"The youngest of which being FIFTEEN," Persephone pointed out. "She's not a child."

"She's not an adult either," Hades stated.

"I'm right here!" Harley exclaimed.

"Ask me if I care?" Hades responded. He turned his attention back to his wife. "Anyways, my dear, again, why would I want to marry off one of my few RATIONAL daughters? And why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Because...I...GAGGGGAAAG!" Persephone exclaimed. "Forget it! At this point I don't even care! If I hear the name Mr. Kent any time soon, it'll be TOO SOON!"

"Well that's too bad," Hades said. "Since I called on Mr. Kent last week and I found him positively delightful. He should be at the next ball which is tonight at 6 o'clock at our dear friend, Mr. Bradshaw's house." Persephone squealed in delight and Harley and Cassie giggled giddily. Shayera groaned since she hated parties.

"A party!" Harley exclaimed. "I love PARTIES!"

"Oh THANK YOU MR. PRINCETON!" Persephone shouted in pure excitement and delight. She turned to the girls. "Why are you standing around!? Go and get yourselves ready!"

"But Mom! It's not even noon yet!" Cassie complained.

"No buts," Persephone said. "Go and get ready. OH! Diana make sure to give Lois your diadem. It would go perfectly with her sapphire gown."

"Miss Persephone...I'm NOT wearing Diana's diadem," Lois responded. "I'm going to wear my locket. Besides, the diadem does not even fit me."

"Fine, just go get ready," Persephone said. Diana and Lois walked off towards their room and Cassie and Harley went off to theirs while Shayera continued sitting in her spot on the coach. "Why are you still sitting here?"

"Because there are only two brushes in our room and Harley and Cassie will want to use them," Shayera stated. "Besides, I'm in no rush."

"But you need to look your best for the party," Persephone said.

"It takes me thirty minutes to get ready," Shayera informed her. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Shayera was right as rain, as always. Harley and Cassie were using the hairbrushes and were fighting over who got to wear which trinket to the party. Meanwhile, Diana and Lois were getting ready quietly. Diana put on her puffed sleeved scarlet dress while Lois put on her puffed sleeved sapphire dress. Diana currently was braiding Lois' hair as Lois sat in front of the mirror. Lois sighed.

"What do you think Mr. Kent will be like?" Lois asked.

"I do not know," Diana admitted. "Hopefully he'll either be the perfect gentleman and everything you find admirable in a man or he'll be so repulsive that Miss Persephone can not stand the sight of him."

"Hopefully," Lois said. "Though I do wish she would let ME pick who I want to court. I mean, it's MY life and I'M the one who has to live with him."

"I know," Diana responded. "I know. I do too. I'll be lucky if she let's me pick who I WANT to court. Though with my luck I'll end up with someone horribly indecent."

"Who WOULD you like to marry?" Lois asked.

"I'd want to marry a man..." Diana paused to think. "Who is considerate and respectful. Intelligent enough for me to match wits with and is completely and wholly in love with me. And I him. How about you?"

"I want to marry a kind, caring man," Lois said. "One who loves me beyond my looks and is respectful. But the probability of Mr. Kent being all those things is unlikely. And Miss Persephone is determined to have me marry him. And we all know she doesn't have...the best judgment when it comes to men."

"Don't lose hope before you meet him," Diana responded. "Father found him likable and we all know how hard it is to gain his favor. There's hope for you yet." Lois smiled.

"Lois! Diana! Are you two done yet?!" Persephone called out from downstairs.

"Almost!" Diana responded. "We'll be down soon!"

* * *

The Princeton family rode in a carriage all the way to the Bradshaw's manor; it took them about thirty minutes. Harley, Cassie, and Persephone were gossiping the entire time while the other four members stayed silent. When they arrived Persephone and Hades got out first, followed by Lois, then Diana, then Shayera, Cassie, and lastly Harley. They all walked inside and made their way to the sitting room. Diana instantly found Mercy in a far corner of the sitting room and she walked quickly towards her.

"Hello Mercy," Diana said. Mercy turned and saw Diana; she smiled.

"Diana," Mercy responded. She hugged her. "It's good to see you again." They stopped hugging. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Diana stated. "Nothing new. Except now Miss Persephone is trying to hook up Lois and Mr. Kent. You haven't by any chance met Mr. Kent, have you?" Mercy shook her head.

"No, though I have heard rumors," Mercy informed her. "From what I've heard he'll be attending tonight's ball along with two other women, his best friend, and his brother-in-law."

"Two other women?" Diana questioned. Mercy nodded. "One of them is probably his sister since his brother-in-law is attending. But the other one...either she's his wife or his sister."

"I hope for Lois' sake she's his sister," Mercy responded. "Your stepmother will not be happy if it turns out Mr. Kent is already married."

"True," Diana said. "Though the other woman might be his friend's wife."

"Possibly," Mercy admitted.

"Anyway, how was your trip?" Diana asked.

"Average," Mercy answered. "The view was great, the food was fine, but the people and carriage ride were torture." Diana smirked.

"Attention!" Mr. Bradshaw exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Thank you for coming. Now, it is with great pleasure that I introduce the new taker of Netherfield, Mr. Kent. Along with his sister Miss Kent and Mrs. Savage and her husband Mr. Savage. And his best friend, Mr. Wayne."

Mr. Kent walked in first, he was a tall man with black hair, twinkling blue eyes, and his face carried a gentleness about him. Then Miss Kent, she was pale, had auburn hair, emerald eyes, and she was wearing a fancy and long emerald gown. Mrs. Savage was a blonde with baby blue eyes, and she was wearing a fancy and long sky blue dress. Mr. Savage had black hair, mustache, and beard and his face came off as stern. Then Mr. Wayne walked in. Diana noted that he was without a doubt the most handsome of the group. He had slicked back black hair, sapphire eyes, but his face was a bit hard for Diana to decipher. He seemed angry but sad at the same time and stern yet not quite.

"Hi," Mr. Kent said as he waved his hand at the crowd. Mr. Wayne elbowed him and he brought his hand down.

"Now let's go dance in the ballroom!" Mr. Bradshaw declared. Everyone loved that idea and headed over almost immediately. Diana joined in the large group dances along with Lois, Cassie, and Harley while Shayera and Mercy sulked in the corner. Eventually the dances shifted to duel dances. When they did, Diana and Lois joined Shayera and Mercy in the corner.

"Done dancing?" Mercy asked.

"Pretty much," Diana said. "I don't think anyone's going to dance with me."

"Same," Lois responded. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to see Mr. Kent.

"Ummm...sorry to bother you," Mr. Kent started nervously. "But I was wondering if maybe...I mean...would you like to dance with me?" Lois was honestly surprised and it showed on her face. "But if you don't want to..."

"No. I mean, yes. I would love to dance with you," Lois answered. Mr. Kent smiled. She took Mr. Kent's hand and was led gently to the center of the room.

"Well I'll be," Shayera said. "She actually said yes. That's new." Harley and Cassie ran over to them.

"You all are NOT going to believe what we just saw," Cassie exclaimed.

"Lois dancing with Mr. Kent?" Mercy guessed. Their faces fell.

"How'd you know?" Cassie asked.

"Lucky guess," Mercy responded.

"This is GREAT!" Harley exclaimed. "Lois FINALLY accepted a dance. And from Mr. KENT. I am SO going to tease her about this later!"

"Like you don't tease her enough already," Shayera said. "Don't you have something better to do with your time?"

"What? You want me to do what you?" Harley responded. "Be sad and gloomy all the time."

"Harley, why don't we go get some punch?" Cassie suggested trying to stop things before they got too far out of hand. "Then it'll be easier to find mother and we can tell her the great news."

"Great idea, Cassie!" Harley responded. They both headed toward the refreshment table. Mr. Princeton walked over towards the three girls.

"Shayera, Diana, come here," Hades said. "We have to introduce you to Mr. Kent."

"Do Cassie and Harley first," Shayera replied. "They probably would enjoy it more."

"We already have," Hades said. "I know you don't want to but it's better now then later on."

"Of course father," Diana responded. She turned to Mercy. "I'll be back in a moment." She and Shayera followed their father and saw their stepmother and Lois already with Mr. Kent and Mr. Wayne.

"Oh! And these two are my other stepdaughters," Persephone said. She gestured to Diana first. "This is Diana. The second eldest." Diana curtsied and the two men bowed in response. When Diana came up she noticed that Mr. Wayne's eyes were on her. When she turned hers to look at him though, he turned away. "This is Shayera, the third eldest." Shayera curtsied to the two men and they bowed again.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Kent," Diana said. "Mr. Wayne. I see you have already met my sister."

"Oh yes," Mr. Kent responded. "Miss Princeton and I have become acquainted." He bowed Lois. "It was a honor and a pleasure to dance with you." Lois curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lois replied. They both came up. Lois smirked. "I hope we will met again."

"As do I," Mr. Kent agreed. Diana kept her eyes on Mr. Wayne during the exchange and noticed that he seemed to be analyzing Lois. For what reason she did not know but it came off as unnerving a bit. Sure she would have done the exact same thing if she was in his place, but still it felt strange being on this end of the exchange. "Good day, Miss Princeton."

"Good day Mr. Kent," Lois responded. Mr. Kent smiled and he and his friend walked away.

"Well I'll be," Persephone said in disgustful tone. "I have never in my life met as arrogant or proud a man as that Mr. Wayne. He barely even spoke to me."

"My dear, you are aware that not everyone is as talkative as you," Hades replied.

"Yes, but he was crud and barely spoke more than two sentence responses to me," Persephone stated. "And the way he was glaring at Lois. Disgraceful."

"He wasn't glaring, Miss Persephone," Diana said. "He was analyzing. Probably to see if she is the right kind of woman for his friend."

"Diana, are you defending him?" Persephone responded.

"Merely stating facts," Diana answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I would like to go and talk to Mercy." Diana walked back toward the corner. She was almost there when she noticed Mr. Kent and Mr. Wayne against the wall talking. Her curiosity got the better of her and so she silently got close enough to where she could hear them and yet not be seen.

"Why were you glaring at Miss Princeton?" Mr. Kent asked.

"I wasn't glaring," Mr. Wayne responded. "I was analyzing. There's a difference."

"Analyzing what?" Mr. Kent said. "You think she's a thief in disguise and is trying to get into my back pockets?"

"It happens Kent," Mr. Wayne stated. "Men get swayed by a woman's looks and charms that they are completely blind to their real objective."

"You hardly even know her," Mr. Kent responded. "How could you possibly know if that's her objective or not."

"I could say the say about you and trusting her," Mr. Wayne said. "But you're right. I don't know her well enough to assess that. I'll just have to wait and see."

"You know not every woman is like that," Mr. Kent replied.

"No, but there's no way to know who is and who isn't," Mr. Wayne stated. "As of right now, I do not know into which category Miss Princeton falls. And only time will tell that."

"Well enough about me. Let's talk about you," Mr. Kent said.

"Let's not," Mr. Wayne responded.

"Come on," Mr. Kent started. "I know for a fact you have not danced ONCE tonight. And THAT needs to change."

"No it doesn't," Mr. Wayne said. "I would much rather stay put."

"Bruce...," Mr. Kent started. "You can't keep living like this. Don't you think you should move past this?"

"Ask me that AFTER you felt what I've felt and been through what I've been through," Mr. Wayne said. "Besides, you know I don't like dancing."

"Just one dance," Mr. Kent responded. "One. And it doesn't have to be with Pamela. How about with Miss Diana Princeton? I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Kent I'm not in the mood to dance with some random pretty girl I don't even know," Mr. Wayne said harshly. "I'm not dancing with anyone. Least of all someone that's as handsome as her." Diana was confused and a bit annoyed. He had called her a random pretty girl but what did he mean "someone that's as handsome as her"?

"You admit that she's handsome?" Mr. Kent said. "Are you afraid that she might be too tempting for you?"

"Yes she is handsome, and that much is fact," Mr. Wayne replied. "Any fool would agree. Now go back to your partner or get some punch you're wasting your time with me." Diana decided to leave and go back to Mercy. She needed someone to think this over with.

**Note: Supergirl will come up in this story later. So who are Mr. Kent's sisters?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I take it your dances with Mr. Kent went rather well then?" Diana guessed as she sat next to Lois on their bed. They were both in their nightgowns.

"What make you say that?" Lois responded with a smirk.

"The fact that you have not stopped smiling since we left," Diana said. "Lois, I need to know before you continue on any further. Do you like him? If you do not then I honestly urge you not to pursue this."

"Diana, I swear, you act more like my elder than my junior," Lois responded. "But to answer your question, I am not quite sure. He is a gentleman in ever sense of the word; he is courteous, considerate, respectful. I like him but not sure I _LIKE _him. If you know what I mean."

"So correct me if I am wrong..." Diana started. "You admit that you find Mr. Kent very kind and respectful and you like him. Yet you are not sure if you feel affection for him. Am I correct?"

"Very much so," Lois said. "Yet...I think I might have some affections for him; I am not sure yet though." She groaned. "Shayera is right. Love is confusing." Diana chuckled.

"Agreed sister," Diana replied. "Agreed."

"So what was it you were telling Mercy while I was dancing with Mr. Kent?" Lois asked.

"Well when I was on my way to take to Mercy, I overheard a conversation between Mr. Kent and his friend," Diana began.

"And here I thought you were the perfect child who did no wrong," Lois interrupted. "You know eavesdropping is not very polite."

"Says the person who makes a daily routine out of it," Diana responded. "Anyways, I overheard them talking about you. Mr. Wayne was warning him about that you might possible be with Mr. Kent for his money and such."

"That does not sound like something you and Mercy would giggling over," Lois said.

"No it isn't, but this is," Diana responded. "Eventually the conversation shifted. Mr. Kent suggested that Mr. Wayne dance. He refused and then Mr. Kent suggested that he dance with me. Mr. Wayne then said, "Kent, I'm not in the mood to dance with some random pretty girl. Especially not one as handsome as her."" Lois gave her a puzzled look.

"Hummm, that is odd," Lois stated. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes," Diana answered. "When Mr. Kent questioned the "Especially not" part, Mr. Wayne said that a fool could tell that I was handsome. Then he told him to do something else and to leave him alone."

"Even more peculiar," Lois responded. "Wait a minute. I think Mr. Wayne has taken a liking to you."

"Very humorous," Diana said sarcastically.

"It is a possibility," Lois informed her. Diana pulled off the cover and slide into her bed. She pulled the covers over her head.

"Goodnight Lois," Diana stated.

"Diana..." Lois started.

"Good...night," Diana said annoyed as she pulled the blanket further over her head. Lois rolled her eyes. Diana could be immature sometimes.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was currently in his room at Netherfield sitting on his bed pondering over the events of that evening. He then heard a knock on his door causing him to turn his head.

"Hello Mister Wayne." Bruce shifted a groaned once he saw who was in the doorway.

"Hello Miss Kent," Bruce responded politely.

"So what are you doing here?" Miss Kent asked. "Tired?"

"No, I just need some quiet," Bruce answered. "Not all of us thrive off of social interaction like you do."

"I'm touched," Miss Kent responded. She walked into the room and sat down next to Bruce. "So...did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"You have already asked this question and I have already given you an answer," Bruce informed her. "And you know I do not like repeating myself."

"Of course, my apologizes," Miss Kent said. There was another knock on the door and they both turned to see Mister Kent standing in the doorway.

"Pamela, Audrey has been asking for you," Mister Kent informed her.

"Well, goodnight Mister Wayne, I will see you in the morning," Miss Kent said before leaving the door. Mister Kent walked inside and sat next to Bruce.

"Thank you Clark," Bruce said.

"Anytime," Clark responded. "I know Pamela can be a bit...much at times."

"That is an understatement," Bruce stated. "She is still under the delusion that we are going to get married."

"Anyways, how are you?" Clark asked sincerely. Bruce was about to open his mouth. "For real. You may be able to fool my sisters but you cannot fool me. We both know you are not fine."

"What do you want me to say?" Bruce responded a bit angrily. "I'm in the mood to spill my guts, Clark. Besides, it does not matter."

"Yes it does," Clark said. "You cannot keep all this bottled up. You need to move on." Bruce sighed.

"You do not understand," Bruce started. "I have already moved on from her."

"If that is true, then why the glum mood?" Clark questioned. "You never liked social interactions, but you were never this cold during a party before."

"That's because I am going to make sure that I do not experience that again," Bruce responded. "The only reason I went was to keep you company and to make sure you did not embarrass yourself."

"Bruce, I am three and twenty not twelve," Clark stated. "I know how to conduct myself in public. In all seriousness though, how is your attitude going to achieve the former statement?"

"Because if they cannot tolerate me then they will not go after me," Bruce said. "No matter what my assets are. Even those kinds of people have toleration limits."

"Bruce, you could also ruin any chance at marriage too," Clark responded. "A horrible first impression is not something easily forgotten."

"A price I am willing to pay," Bruce stated. "I will never allow myself to love again."

* * *

The next day Diana , Lois, and Shayera went to call on Mercy via carriage. When the three young women arrived there, however; it started to rain.

"Shayera, did you bring the weather with you?" Mercy teased when she opened her door to see Princetons ladies on her doorstep.

"Mercy, please be a dear and let us in," Shayera responded. "You can tease me all you want INSIDE." Mercy smirked before letting the three in. Once they were inside, Mercy closed the door behind them. Mercy's house was old-fashion, two-stories, and had a farmhouse style.

"So what brings you here today?" Mercy asked. "Are you trying to runaway from your stepmother again?"

"Actually no," Lois responded. "We wanted to see if you were available for a girls' night tonight. It's been a while since we have all had fun together. So what do you say?" Mercy grinned.

"So what do you have in mind?" Mercy asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Bruce,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well and that you are enjoying yourself. With Mr. Kent at least, since I know you are not looking forward to being with Pamela and Audrey for days at time. Anyways, I am well and so is Kara. We have been having so much fun and thanks again for convincing Clark to let her stay with me while you and Mr. Kent are at Netherfield. We have been doing all our favorite things and it is SO nice to talk to someone my age again, not that being with you and our brothers is not great. The thing is that there are only certain things you feel that you can only entrust to someone your age, I know that is how you feel about Mr. Kent and certain things. Oh! Guess what? Jason wrote and said he will be coming home to visit some time within the next few weeks! It is SO exciting especially since we have not seen him in so long. Also Dick sent a letter specifically addressed to you so I am forwarding it to your current address and it should arrive some time later this or earlier next week. Try to have some fun._

_Love,_

_Your Sister,_

_Barbara Wayne_

Bruce smiled once he finished reading his sister's letter. He took out a piece of parchment and his quill and ink. He was about to start writing when he heard a knock on his door. Bruce put his quill back into the ink bottle.

"Come in," Bruce said. The door opened to reveal Clark Kent. "What is it Clark?"

"Lunch is ready," Clark informed him.

"Thank you," Bruce responded. "I will be down shortly."

* * *

"Your garden is absolutely lovely Mercy," Diana told her as they walked through it.

"Thank you Diana," Mercy responded. "I wish I could take the credit but I only helped. Father was the one who did most of the work."

"Either way the flowers are positively lovely," Lois declared. "Think we could borrow some?" Mercy smirked.

"Having a hard time with yours?" Mercy questioned.

"That's putting it mildly," Shayera said. "They keep drooping no matter what we do. I mean, we give them water what else are we supposed to do?"

"Are they getting enough sunlight?" Mercy asked.

"They practically live in it," Lois said. "Maybe it's a soil thing." They heard something growl.

"Whose stomach was that?" Shayera asked.

"Mine," Diana answered. "Sorry."

"Actually I am kind of hungry too," Lois said.

"Well we should have some lunch then," Mercy suggested.

* * *

"Hades dear, where is Lois?" Persephone asked.

"She is with Diana and Shayera and I believe they are still at Mercy's house," Hades answered. "Why?"

"Because we received an invitation to a ball at the Strayer's," Persephone replied. "And Lois NEEDS to look her best for Mr. Kent."

"My dear, I am sure that Lois and the others will be back soon enough," Hades informed her. "Until then there is no amount of worrying that will change that."

"You are right," Persephone admitted. "But..." She walked over to the foot of the stairs. "Harley! Could you run over to Mercy's house and tell Lois to come back?!"

"Mom! Make Cassie go!" Harley called back.

"Cassie!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Coming!" Cassie responded.

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Mercy asked.

"Well we should probably head back home now," Lois responded.

"Agreed, thank you for allowing us to stay the night Mercy," Diana added.

"Yes thank you," Shayera said. "And Lois is right. We should head back."

"Well, goodbye then," Mercy responded. They exchanged hugs and then walked to the entrance hall. "See you soon?"

"Of course," Diana said. "Thanks again Mercy. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Mercy," Lois and Shayera said before exiting and proceeding to head home.

* * *

"If you keep that up, my dear, you will wear a hole in the rug," Hades teased. Persephone ignored her husband's remark.

"It does not take this long to go and tell someone something," Persephone muttered. "Did something happen? Is Cassie okay? What if..."

"RE. LAX," Hades interrupted. "I am sure the girls are FINE. My dear you are such a worry wart sometimes. Besides it HOURS before we have to be at the Strayer's house."

"I know," Persephone said. "I just want everything to go well. I think this match is PERFECT for Lois and I want her to be happy." Hades said nothing in reply. Just then the front door opened and the three elder Princeton daughters entered into the house.

"We have returned," Shayera announced. Persephone went to greet them and then frowned.

"Wait, where's Cassie?" Persephone asked. The three daughters looked confusingly at her.

"Cassie?" Lois questioned. "Is she not here?"

"I sent her to come get you," Persephone said. "Wait...Oh don't tell me."

* * *

"You mean to tell me they've already left?" Cassie asked Mercy. Mercy nodded.

"That is correct," Mercy responded. Cassie groaned.

"Seriously!?" Cassie complained.

"Seriously," Mercy repeated.

"That...was a rhetorical question," Cassie said. "Thank you Mercy. Good day." Cassie then turned to head back home. "Great. Just great."

* * *

"Do you want me to do your hair like I did two nights ago?" Diana asked Lois. Lois nodded.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Lois said. Diana then proceeded to part her hair. "I find it odd that the Strayers are having a ball so soon after the Bradshaws. Usually there is a week or two gap in between."

"Agreed," Diana responded. "Though I guess they are interested in meeting the new neighbors and figured that this was the best way to do it since they are usually very busy."

"True," Lois admitted. "But do you know what's funny?"

"What?" Diana asked.

"That Miss Persephone had Cassie run to come get and we were already on our way home," Lois said. Diana smiled.

"Yes that is rather funny," Diana responded. "I do feel sorry for Cassie though since she had to walk all that way for nothing."

"Well at least Shayera can get ready in peace instead of arguing over whose turn it is to use the hairbrush," Lois stated. They then heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Cassie! Is that you?!" Diana called.

"Yes, it's me," Cassie responded.

"Are you alright?" Diana asked.

"I am," Cassie answered. "I just need some rest." She then proceeded to her room where Shayera and Harley were getting ready.

* * *

The five Princeton daughters entered the Strayers' house along with their parentals. They were immediately greeted by Mr. Strayer.

"Hello Mr. Princeton," he said. "Welcome to our ball."

"Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Strayer," Hades responded. Harley and Cassie immediately made a beeline for the buffet table and they dragged a ungrateful Shayera along with them. Lois and Diana walked toward the ballroom and saw a great number of people dancing. Lois then accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Lois started. The man turned around. It was Mr. Kent!

"No, my apologies," Mr. Kent responded. "I was not paying attention where I was going. That was my fault. Oh, Miss Princeton." He bowed while looking very flustered and Lois curtsied. "It's nice to see you again. Sorry I bumped into you."

"No, it's alright," Lois said. "I should have paid more attention."

"Well...anyway," Mr. Kent started. "Would you perhaps like to dance with me."

"Of course," Lois responded. Mr. Kent extended his hand and Lois took it as he led her off to the dance. Diana smiled at the two of them.

"Well, well, well," Mercy said as she walked up to Diana. "Looks like things are going rather well for them."

"Indeed," Diana stated. "I believe they might be a VERY happy couple."

"You admit then that your stepmother made a good judgment call?" Mercy questioned.

"Yes, I admit it," Diana said. "She was right. Even if she was matching them up because of his money."

"But then why did you say might be?" Mercy replied. "Do you doubt his character?"

"No, not at all but I would like to get to know him better before they marry," Diana said. "I want to make sure he's the right man for her. Marriage is one thing no one can afford to rush."

"I agree," Mercy stated. "And time will definitely help Mr. Kent get to know her and her intentions."

"Whether for love or money, you mean?" Diana guessed. Mercy nodded.

"Indeed," Mercy said. "Also time will help him see if she cares for him."

"She does care about him," Diana stated.

"I know that and you know that but Mr. Kent probably does not," Mercy said. "Lois is not the type of person to show her affections off like trophies in public. And by doing so it limits him to only seeing it in private and those kinds of meetings with gentlemen of his status are rare."

"You do have a point," Diana admitted. "But at the same time if are constantly showing off your affections you make yourself silly in front of him and the others present."

"Like Harley and Cassie?" Mercy guessed. Diana sighed.

"Yes, like Harley and Cassie," Diana responded. "I wish they would grow out of it. One of these days their silliness is going to get them into trouble. I promise you that."

"They will," Mercy said. "Nothing matures people like aging. They'll grow out of it or at least Cassie will. Anyways, I am going to get something to drink. I'll be back in a minute." Once Mercy left, Diana turned her gaze back to her sister and saw her and Mr. Kent enjoying themselves in a dance. She also saw Mr. Wayne watching them as well. He seemed to be starring at them in either disapproval or analytically. Diana hoped for the latter but it was most likely the former.

* * *

Bruce lifted his gaze from his friend to see that someone was starring at him and he realized that it was Miss Diana Princeton. He immediately looked away after their eyes met.

'I'm not here to make friends,' Bruce thought. 'I'm here to make sure Clark does not do anything stupid or embarrassing. But he seems to be handling himself rather well so then why am I here?'

"Hello Mr. Wayne." He turned to see Pamela Kent standing next to him.

'Can't go one night without her bothering me, can I?' Bruce thought. 'I should have stayed at Netherfield.'

"Miss Kent," Bruce responded politely. "Is there something you need?"

"No, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing the next dance with me," Miss Kent asked. Bruce held back a sigh and rolling his eyes.

'I would mind but...I'm temporarily sharing the same house as you so even if I said no you would not let it go,' Bruce thought. 'And you would pest me till kingdom come about it.'

"No, I would not," Bruce lied. He held out his hand. "Shall we?" Pamela smiled as she took his hand.

* * *

'He is an odd one,' Diana thought after watching the exchange. 'That much is for sure. He asks no one to dance and yet she asks and receives. I'm positive she is not the first one to ask tonight. Is he refusing the others out of pride? Does he think they are beneath him?' Diana's gaze continued to follow the two of them throughout the dance. 'Yet he does not seem to be enjoying himself. What an odd man.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lois! There's a letter here for you!" Persephone exclaimed as she walked into the sitting room were the family of six were. "And it's from Netherfield!" Lois looked up from her needlework and took the letter out of Miss Persephone's hand. Lois broke the seal and read the letter. Her mouth dropped in surprise.

"What is it?" Hades asked.

"Has Mr. Kent proposed already?" Persephone asked. Hades, Lois, Diana, and Shayera all gave her a surprised and disgusted look.

"No," Lois responded. "It's a letter from his sister, Pamela Isley Kent. She desires to have me over for tea today at three." She turned to Hades. "Father, may I borrow a coach to take to Netherfield?"

"Oh no, no, no, no," Persephone said. "You can't go in the coach. It's almost about to rain."

"Yes? That's why I'm asking for the coach," Lois replied.

"No, you need to go on horseback," Persephone told her.

"Horseback?!" the elder sisters exclaimed.

"Why of course!" Persephone said. "That way you will HAVE to spend the night if Mr. Kent is as much of a gentleman as I have heard." Lois rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going on horseback to Netherfield," Lois insisted. "It's rude to try to extend your invitation, Miss Persephone. Besides what if he said no?"

"He won't," Persephone insisted. "Now go get ready."

"Miss Persephone..." Lois started.

"Now," Persephone ordered. Lois sighed before complying.

"I have to admit my dear, I'm with Lois with this one," Hades said. "It is incredibly rude to assume you have leeway in someone else's home. And it's more rude to overstay your visit."

"I am aware my dear," Persephone responded. "But she must take as many opportunities as possible to pursue Mr. Kent. Otherwise he might pick another girl to be his bride and then we would be back to square one on who she would marry."

"I personally would be fine with that arrangement," Hades stated. "But I doubt you care about my opinion so I don't know why I bother voicing it anymore."

"I care very much about your opinion," Persephone responded.

"Really? Because you never seem to take it into consideration," Hades said. "The least you could do was acknowledge that I had a point. Instead you just yammer on with your silly talk and nonsense."

"I do not talk nonsense," Persephone insisted.

"Of course not," Hades responded sarcastically. "Because knowing when the militia officers are going to be in town is SO beneficial."

"Mama, when are the officers going to be in town?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah when?" Harley asked with more excitement.

"From what I have heard they should be here in a matter of days," Persephone informed them. "And you know what means?"

"More balls!" Harley answered. "And more parties! And more dancing partners!" She and Cassie giggled in excitement.

"Oh joy," Shayera said sarcastically. "More parties like we do not have enough already."

"Shayera, there's no need to be rude," Persephone told her. "But you are right Harley. And that means more options to pick from." Shayera rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest," Shayera muttered. Diana, however; continued reading her book trying to drown them all out, but unsuccessfully. Eventually Lois walked downstairs in one of her finer dress and with her hair looking neater.

"Beautiful," Persephone said. "Alright. Let's get you your horse."

"But..." Lois started again.

"You're not taking the coach Lois and that is final," Persephone told her. Lois sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" Lois muttered as she and Persephone headed out to the stables to prepare a horse. Diana's gaze followed Lois and continued to do so until Lois had ridden too far away for the average eye to see. Persephone walked back inside and then almost immediately it started to pour outside. Persephone smiled. "I love it when a plan comes together."

The next morning all of the Princetons, excluding Lois, were sitting around their dinning room table. They had just finished breakfast when a letter came addressed to Diana from Netherfield.

"Oooohh, it must be from Lois," Persephone said.

"What does it say?" Cassie asked. Diana opened the letter and read allowed the following.

_Dear Diana,_

_ I am sorry that I am missing breakfast but I am afraid I will not be able to return home today. I have grown rather ill due to my ride in the rain yesterday so I am forced to say at Netherfield for a little while longer. I apologize and hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Sister,_

_Lois_

"Well now that is great news," Hades said sarcastically.

"Of course it is!" Persephone exclaimed. "My plan worked better than I expected. Now she HAS to stay with Mr. Kent."

"And if she dies from this illness it will be a great comfort knowing it was all in the pursuit of Mr. Kent," Hades sarcastically commented.

"Father may I go visit Netherfield?" Diana asked. "I would like to see how Lois is doing."

"Of course," Hades responded. "Would you like me to get you a coach ready?" Diana shook her head.

"No I think I'll walk," Diana said.

"Walk?!" the women exclaimed.

"But it's too far," Persephone told her. "You'll ruin your petticoat."

"If Lois can ride on horseback to Netherfield in rain, I believe I can walk there in the sunshine," Diana responded.

"How's Miss Princeton doing?" Bruce asked Clark once he closed the door to the guest room.

"She's still a bit sick but she's relatively fine," Clark responded.

"What I don't understand is why someone as smart as her would ride here on horseback in the rain," Bruce said.

"From what she's told me it was apart of her stepmother's plan," Clark answered. "And it looks like it worked."

"Money-hunters are willing to go to great lengths to achieve their goals," Bruce stated.

"Bruce," Clark started. "Just because her stepmother is like that does not mean she is. You've met Mrs. Princeton. She is quite silly in comparison to Miss Lois Princeton and especially in comparison to Miss Diana Princeton."

"Drop it," Bruce responded. "I know what you're doing Kent and it won't work."

"Really? What am I doing?" Clark asked.

"You're trying to play matchmaker," Bruce guessed. "Am I correct?"

"Yes," Clark answered. "Bruce, she would be a good match for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Bruce responded. "I. DON'T. WANT. TO. COURT. ANYONE. So PLEASE stop bring it up."

"Okay," Clark said. "I'm sorry Bruce. I just want you to be happy."

"I appreciate the effort," Bruce started. "But it's better this way." Silence followed for a good few minutes. Bruce looked out one of the windows. "I think I'll take a turn around garden. Do you mind?"

"Now at all," Clark responded. "Feel free." Bruce smirked and then headed out to the garden. He felt at peace as breeze blow through his hair and he felt the sun on his back. He took it the smells of the different flowers and smiled.

'It's so peaceful here,' Bruce thought. 'Especially in comparison to the rest of the house. But then again that's most gardens.' He turned and saw a very particular flower in one of the rows, but it was one he recognized. It was a lady orchid and the only other place he had seen that flower was at his own home garden. He smirked. 'He must have brought it with him. Not that I'm surprised since he's always moving around.' He looked up and saw that he was no longer alone.

"Miss Princeton," Bruce said formally.

"Mr. Wayne," Diana responded in surprise at being caught. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude or anything I..."

"No, it's fine," Bruce replied. "I assume you're here to see your sister." Diana nodded.

"Yes, could you take me to her?" Diana asked. Bruce nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Bruce led Diana and into the house and up to Lois' room. She walked inside and sat down on the bed near her sister. Diana smiled.

"Hello Lois," Diana said gently. Lois looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Hi Diana," Lois responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your note," Diana said. "I figured you could use some company."

"Thank you," Lois replied softly. "But right now..." She yawned. "I'm just tired."

"You want me to sing you to sleep?" Diana asked sincerely. Lois shook her head.

"I'm not four," Lois responded. "But if you know someone who could talk me to sleep..."

"Where's Harley when you need her?" Diana said jokingly. Lois giggled in response.

* * *

"Bruce, who was that who walked in through the garden?" Clark asked.

"Diana Princeton," Bruce answered as he walked down the stairs towards Clark and his sisters. "She walked over to see her sister." Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Walked?" Clark questioned. "From her house?"

"Looks like it," Bruce responded.

"Indeed," Audrey said.

"Did you see her petticoat?" Pamela asked. "It was six INCHES deep in mud. Quite disgusting."

"Agreed," Audrey responded. "Surely you noticed, brother?"

"Actually I did not," Clark replied. "But even if I had, I don't see how it makes an inch of difference about anything."

"What about you Mister Wayne?" Pamela said. "Did you notice her petticoat?"

"I did," Bruce answered.

"And to walk three or four miles through dirt and mud just to check on her sister?" Pamela questioned. "Surely you would not want YOUR sister to that for you?"

"Whether I would want it or not she would do it anyway," Bruce responded. "So I hardly see the point in answering that question."

"I think what she did was admirable," Clark stated.

"Well anyways, I did find Lois Princeton to be quite a polite young lady," Audrey said. "She is very admirable in many regards and I fear that she might not marry well."

"For what reason?" Clark questioned.

"Well her mother and father DO have extremely low connections," Pamela responded. "And she has one uncle that is an attorney in Meryton. And another married uncle who lives in Cheapside."

"Cheapside, of all the places," Audrey said. "If he lived in a better part of London I might be more accepting."

"Agreed," Pamela added. "What do you think Mister Wayne?"

"You are correct," Bruce answered. "It is highly unlikely that they will marry well. Now if you will excuse me I have more important things to do."

Bruce's "important" thing was going to check the mail. He looked through the letters and found one addressed to him. He put the rest of the mail on the dining room table before heading up to his room to read his letter. He opened it.

_Dear Bruce,_

_How are you? Jason and I are doing well. Traveling is getting hectic. We are going to be on break soon so when you are visiting Uncle Ra's we should be able to stop by and visit. Also by the way the Southern division is coming to Maryton later this week. That's the division Jack Napier is apart of in case you do not remember. They should arrive sometime in the next few days that should give you some time to leave if you wish to avoid him. I know I do. The rotten scoundrel! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying Netherfield and I look forward to your response._

_Love,_

_your Brother,_

_Richard Grayson Wayne_

Bruce frowned at the news regarding Jack Napier.

"So that's where he ended up," Bruce muttered. "Figures."

"Mister Wayne! Dinner!" Pamela Kent yelled.

"Coming!" Bruce shouted back. He left the letter on his desk and proceeded to head downstairs. He walked into the dining room and saw Clark and Pamela Kent, Audrey and Vandal Savage, and Diana Princeton were already seated. He took his typical seat to Clark's right and began to eat his meal in silence.

"So how are you enjoying Netherfield, Mr. Kent?" Diana asked. "Is it to your liking?" Kent nodded.

"Very much so," Clark Kent responded. "The grounds are beautiful and the house is stunning. And the neighbors are extraordinary." Diana Princeton turned to Bruce.

"How about you, Mister Wayne?" Diana asked. "How do you find Netherfield?" Bruce paused to try to think up an answer.

"It's..." Bruce started. "Tolerable."

* * *

'Tolerable?' Diana thought angrily. 'Just tolerable? Is he too good for us or something?'

"Simply tolerable?" Diana questioned. "Nothing more?"

"Maybe a bit more," Mr. Wayne responded. "I find the place agreeable. Not the best but not the worst."

"Really?" Diana said. "What makes you say that?"

"While I will admit it is appealing in some ways," Mr. Wayne started. "It lacks...certain things in other ways."

"I see," Diana responded. "Understandable."

"So how is your sister doing?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"She's...improving," Diana answered. "Slowly but surely. The apothecary definitely was a help." She turned to address her host. "Thank you Mister Kent for allowing her to stay here while she's sick. And me as well. And especially, thank you for sending for an apothecary."

"You are welcome," Mister Kent responded. "It is an honor and pleasure to help in any way I can. So, Miss Princeton, your sister tells me you are fond of reading. What is your preferred genre?"

"Well, I prefer mystery and informative essays," Diana answered.

"Really?" Audrey questioned. "Not romance?" Diana shook her head.

"I find that romance novels all have a similar premise so I gave up reading them," Diana responded.

"How so?" Mister Wayne asked.

"Well in a typical romance novel, or at least in the ones I have read, there is usually a maiden in distress that the man has to "save" or "rescue" from some horrid fate," Diana replied. "Also the female protagonist is weak-willed or too emotional for my taste. It seems like all she does with her life is waiting for some knight in shining armor to save her."

"You do not care about that?" Mister Wayne said as more of a statement than a question.

"I enjoy it if it is well done but that is very rare," Diana responded. "I would prefer to read a novel where the heroine and hero save each other. Or if the heroine is a damsel in distress she is at least likable and not helpless. She needs to be contributing to the story rather than simply BEING the story. Do you understand?"

"I canno..." Pamela started.

"I do," Mister Wayne said. "And I share a similar opinion and as do my siblings. Though my sister still enjoys the damsel in distress novels because they are "romantic"." Diana smirked at his verbal air quote. Maybe he was not as bad as she thought.

"You said siblings plural, how many do you have?" Diana asked.

"I have three younger brothers and one younger sister," Mister Wayne informed her.

"Oh, I have been meaning to ask, how are Di—Richard, and Jason doing?" Mister Kent asked. "I assume they have sent at least one letter here already."

"Richard did," Mister Wayne answered. "He and Jason are doing well and will be able to take a vacation soon. I will be seeing them when I go to visit my uncle."

"Great! Maybe I will go with you when it is time," Mister Kent said. "I have been meaning to see them for quite some time. But they have been very busy."

"Indeed," Mr. Savage interjected. "It is to be expected of men in the militia to be constantly moving."

"Yes, and rumor has it that the Southern Division will be visiting Maryton soon," Audrey said.

"Oh dear," Diana muttered. 'Harley and Cassie will be overjoyed at that. So many men staying for days on end. The "perfect" chance to grab a husband.'

"Yes...I am sure that is very exciting," Pamela stated in a tone that signified she did agree with what she was saying. The rest of the dinner was in relative silence. When she was done, Diana said,

"If you do not mind, I would like to be excused."

"Of course," Mister Kent replied. Diana got out of her chair and headed for where her sister was sleeping.

Unknown to her was that Bruce was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

'She is quite the character,' Bruce thought. 'She and Barbara would get along rather well as long as she does not mind Barbara's tendency to rant about certain subjects.'

"Well, Diana is quite the character, is she not?" Vandal stated.

"I'd say," Pamela added. "She is quite opinionated."

'She says that as if it's a bad thing,' Bruce thought. 'When it's not unless she's wrong about it.'

"What do you think Mister Wayne?" Pamela asked.

"I think she is a good company," Bruce responded. "And she has a very accurate idea of how a relationship should operate." Pamela simply stared at him.

**I'm ALIVE! Sorry, I haven't posted anything but writer's block is a killer! I'll try to post something soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A couple of days went by and Lois still remained bedridden. Diana remained at Netherfield during this time and quickly grew to both love and hate it. She loved that she was so close to her sister and she enjoyed Mister Kent's company and even some of Mister Wayne's. She hated the glares and some times cruel behavior of Mister Kent's sisters and brother-in-law towards her and the ways they would polity mock Lois. Overall though, she enjoyed Netherfield both inside and out. She especially loved it when the sun was shining in such a way that made the whole world seem brighter and more beautiful. Today was one of those days. Once she got dressed and had breakfast she went outside and was met with a warm breeze. She loved the feeling of the wind through her hair; it made her feel like a little girl again. She smiled as walked out of the garden and was greeted by Krypto, the Kents' dog.

"Hi there Krypto," Diana said. She grabbed a medium-sized branch from the base of a nearby tree. "Do you want to play?" Krypto barked excitedly in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright..." She wound her arm back. "Fetch." She threw the stick and Krypto ran after it. Diana's smile ever present throughout the activity.

* * *

Bruce was currently writing the last draft of his response to Dick's letter. The evidence of these previous drafts laid all over the floor. Once he signed his name, he sighed and looked up and saw Diana playing fetch with Krypto.

'She looks like she is enjoying herself,' Bruce thought. 'And the dog seems to like her.' Bruce smirked when he saw that the game had turned into a tug-of-war. 'Should have warned her about playing fetch with that large a stick. Krypto's not going to give up that stick any time soon.' He watched as Diana continued to struggle with the dog. 'I better help her.'

* * *

"Come on Krypto," Diana said. "Give it back!" The dog refused to obey and continued to struggle with Diana for the branch.

"Need some help?" Diana turned to see Mister Wayne walking towards her.

"Yes, if it is not too much trouble," Diana responded. Mister Wayne knelt down to Krypto and rubbed under his jaw causing him to let go of the branch. "How did you..."

"I have to do the same with my dog, Ace, to get him to let go of a stick," Mister Wayne explained. "Works every time."

"Thank you," Diana responded. "I..."

"Hi, Diana!" They turned to see Harley and Cassie standing a little bit outside the door.

"Harley? Cassie?" Diana muttered. "Wait, if they are here then..." Oh no. Miss Persephone is here. She turned to Mister Wayne. "Excuse me." Diana then quickly walked into the house to find her stepmother. 'She is going to ruin any chance Lois has with Mister Kent if I do not find her soon. Oh! Why could she not keep her nose out of things?' Diana hurriedly walked into the living room where Miss Persephone, Mister and Miss Kent, and Mr. and Mrs. Savage.

"I—Oh hi Diana!" Persephone said. "How are you, deary?"

"I am doing rather well, thank you, Miss Persephone," Diana responded. The others gave them puzzled looks.

"Miss Persephone?" Miss Kent questioned.

"I am her stepmother," Persephone explained.

"And your birth mother?" Mister Kent asked.

"She died giving birth to Shayera," Diana answered.

"Oh, I am sorry," Mister Kent said sincerely. "I did not mean to bring up such a sensitive subject. I apologize."

"No, it is quite alright," Diana responded. "You did not know. Miss Persephone, if you do not mind my asking, why are you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how you and Lois are doing," Persephone answered. She turned to Mister Kent. "Do you think she is well enough to return home with us?"

"I will have check with her and the apothecary first," Mister Kent responded. "Excuse me." He walked up to the room where Lois was staying.

"Come on! This is the PERFECT place for a party." Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she heard Harley. Soon after she heard that Harley, Cassie, and Mister Wayne entered the room.

"You will have to ask Kent about that," Mister Wayne responded. "Since I hold no say in what does or doesn't happen here." Harley turned her attention to Miss Kent once she noticed her.

"Oh Miss Kent! My sister and I were just discussing with Mister Wayne that your house is the PERFECT place to hold a party," Harley exclaimed. "And what better way to get acquainted with the rest of the neighbors then by hosting a party?"

'I can think of several but who am I to try to reason with Harley about parties?' Diana thought.

"Well...I will have to talk it over with my brother first," Pamela responded slowly. "But I will consider it." Mister Kent walked back down the stairs.

"I have talked with the apothecary and with Miss Princeton," Mister Kent started. "And it looks like Miss Princeton is well enough to travel home. She will still need to take easy when she returns home though."  
"Of course," Persephone said. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality." She curtsied and Mister Kent bowed.

"You are most welcome Mrs. Princeton," Mister Kent responded. "Lois will be down in a minute."

Once the Princetons returned home, Diana and Lois went into their room. Lois to lay down; Diana to get some peace and quiet.

"So...bad is it?" Diana asked.

"It is just a headache at this point," Lois answered. "It was quite kind of Mister Kent to let me stay until I was better." Diana nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Diana responded. "Especially dealing with me, the added on package." Lois giggled.

"You are not an added on package," Lois said. "Anyway, how did you find Mister Kent?"

"He was quite kind and sincere," Diana answered. "I believe that you have snagged a good one." Lois rolled her eyes teasingly.

"You make it sound like I went fishing," Lois responded. "So...what is your opinion of Mister Wayne?"

"Well...he's...interesting," Diana said.

"Interesting?" Lois questioned. "That's all you have to say?"

"He's one of those people that are hard describe," Diana responded. "I'm thinking that there's more to him then what meets the eye. Though at times he seems arrogant or rude. I do not know quite what to make of him."

* * *

"Can you believe Miss Princeton's sisters?" Pamela mocked. " 'You should throw a party.' " She said that in a mocking imitation. Pamela and her sister both laughed.

"I find it odd that they were the exact opposite of their elder siblings," Bruce stated. "But then again, they do have different mothers." He then noticed that Clark looking around his house. "What?"

"I was just thinking..." Clark started.

"Don't," Bruce interrupted.

"I didn't say anything," Clark said.

"You didn't have to," Bruce responded. "No. We're not doing that."

"Doing what?" Audrey asked.

"Host a party," Clark answered.

"Oooohhh, but that would SOOO fun," Audrey said. "And it would be a great way to get to know the rest of the neighborhood."

"Well so much for a silent night," Bruce muttered.

* * *

"Girls! Could you all come in please?" Hades called. The sisters all came inside the house and met their father in the living room.

"What is it, father?" Diana asked.

"Well I have received a letter from your cousin, Alexander Luthor," Hades informed them. "And he has informed that he will be visiting us soon." Cassie, Shayera, and Harley groaned while the elder two rolled their eyes.

"Not Lexy!" Harley complained. "He's SO boring!"

"you said it," Cassie agreed.

"Agreed," Shayera said. "Why is he coming?"

"Because, as you know, he is going to inherit my estate when I die," Hades started. "So he wants to look around and see what he's getting."

"Also he's SINGLE!" Persephone exclaimed. "So this is your opportunity to get yourself a husband! Oh! Except for you Lois, since you already have one. But the rest of you simply must take advantage of this chance." And for a rare moment, all the Princeton sisters were in total agreement. They all hated both this idea and were filled with equal dread over their cousin's visit.

**I'm still alive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alexander Luthor arrived a few days later at the Princeton's. Also it was safe to say that not everyone was excited about this in fact most dreaded the encounter more than anything especially Shayera.

"Can I move in with you?" Shayera asked her older sisters.

"Why?" Lois asked.

"Because we are changing rooms so Luthor can have his own room," Shayera responded. "And I do not want to share Harley and Cassie in the messed up, degraded guest room with only one working bed. Please! I will happily sleep on the floor just PLEASE let me sleep in your room where there is some sanity!"

"Of course," Diana said. "And we'll let you sleep on the bed since neither of us moves around a lot."

"THANK you!" Shayera exclaimed. "Wait, can I move in your room permanently?"

"We'll see," Lois replied.

* * *

Alexander arrived in a carriage and everyone went out to greet him.

"Welcome to our lovely home, Alexander," Persephone greeted. "It is very nice to see you!"

"It is nice to see you as well," Alexander responded. He bowed at the Princetons. The Princeton girls curtsied while Hades bowed in response.

"Now how I show you around?" Persephone asked. She put her arm around Luthor's. "Follow me." Persephone then gently led him to the house.

"Well, I'll leave the tour to your mother," Hades responded. "I'm going to my study to read. Have fun with your cousin." Hades then walked to his study leaving his daughters in the front of the house.

"So which one of us do you think Mom's going to hook up with Luthor?" Cassie asked.

"Honestly I do not want to know," Shayera said.

"Same," Lois agreed.

"Easy for you to say, Lois," Harley replied. "You're the one who has a beau. We do not. So we are doomed to the uncertainty of getting hooked up with our jerk of a cousin."

"True," Lois responded. "Good luck."

"Thanks, sis," Shayera said sarcastically. "Really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Lois teased. Persephone then pocked her head out the door.

"Girls!" Persephone called. Everyone either sighed or rolled their eyes.

"Aaaaannnd prepare for utter seriousness and boredom," Harley muttered.

* * *

"You're seriously going to do this party isn't you?" Bruce said.

"Of course," Clark responded. "It sounds like fun."

"You say that now just wait till the day before," Bruce replied. "Because it ALWAYS gets crazy then regardless of how much planning has gone in previously."

"Is that the voice of experience talking, Bruce?" Clark teased. Bruce responded in a glare.

"Clark do not tell me you are seriously going through with that crazy girl's suggestion?" Pamela questioned. Clark nodded. "Seriously?"

"I happen to think it's a great idea," Clark said. "It will allow us to get to know the rest of the neighborhood and to return some of the kindness they have shown us."

"Agreed," Audrey responded. "Besides Miss Harley was not mistaken when she said parties were enjoyable. I happen to enjoy having parties."

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you Audrey?" Pamela told her.

"What is THAT supposed to mean Pamela?" Audrey angrily replied. Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh great," Bruce muttered. "Girl spat. That'll be fun."

"What I mean is..." Pamela started. Clark leaned over Bruce's ear.

"Want to get out of here?" Clark whispered.

"Definitely," Bruce responded.

"Now hold on a minute..." Audrey began.

"I am going to check on how cleaning is going," Clark announced. "Bruce, would you care to join me?" Bruce nodded and they both left one of the sitting room and headed towards the dining area.

"Thank you," Bruce said.

"You are most welcome," Clark replied. Both of them could still hear the sisters. "Want to take a turn in the garden while they finish their spat?" Bruce nodded. They proceeded outside and walked around the large flower garden. Clark's face brightens up when he saw the lady orchid in one of the rows. He pointed to the flower.

"Remember that?" Clark asked. Bruce smirked and nodded. They both stopped in front of the flower and both knelt down to get a better look.

"It's kind of hard to," Bruce said. "I'm surprised it's still alive after all the transporting."

"Me too," Clark admitted. "Is yours still alive?"

"Yes, and it is still a family favorite," Bruce responded.

"So where did they say they found this flower?" Clark asked.

"I think they found it America," Bruce answered.

"Remember the story behind it?" Clark said.

"Yes I remember," Bruce responded. "It was rather humorous."

"It still makes me laugh to this day," Clark told him. "Especially the part when she was talking to Father and she..."

"Accidentally threw up on his hat?" Bruce finished. "I believe she was pregnant with Barbara at the time."

"Still their meeting brought us together," Clark said. "So it was not a total loss. Even if it was humiliating."

"The misunderstandings in that situation remind me of Comedy of Errors by Shakespeare," Bruce stated. "Even down to the part that our mothers shared the same name."

"And that continued to be a running gag in our families until your mother passed away," Clark added. "Martha and Martha. The M Squad."

"I wish we could have come up with a better team name for them," Bruce responded. "Because 'The M Squad' was horrible."

"We were eight," Clark reminded him. "Give us some credit."

"Well, it was better than 'The Mother's Kickbutt You All The Way Home Squad'," Bruce responded with a smirk. Clark's eyes grew wide.

"How do you still remember that?" Clark asked.

"Trade secret," Bruce told him.

"Mister Kent, Mister Wayne," a servant called. Both men stood up and turned towards the door. "Miss Kent and the Savages would like to see you."

"Thank you," Clark responded. "We will be there shortly."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Princetons the girls were enjoying some downtime. The elder three were currently in their shared bedroom.

"So what do you think of the news?" Diana asked. Shayera groaned.

"Can we PLEASE not talk about parties and dancing, partners, and uggg," Shayera replied. "That's literally ALL Harley and Cassie talk about."

"I'm looking forward to it," Lois admitted. "And the best part about it is if we don't want to stay we can walk home."

"True," Shayera responded. "I guess that's ONE good thing that will come out of it being located there."

"What did you think of Luthor?" Diana asked. Silence filled the room.

"I don't know," Shayera admitted. "But there's something about him that I don't like."

"Agreed," Lois added. "He's got this look in his eyes that screams, 'I'm a shifty fox but you won't catch me!'." Diana laughed at Lois' voice imitation. "Let's just hope and pray he finds us all boring and plan so he won't want any of us a wife." Sadly that was not the case since one of the Princeton sisters had already caught Luthor's eye.

**I'm Alive! Apologizes I've had writer's block.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The soon coming ball at Netherfield was quickly becoming the talk of the town, but it was not the only thing. The elder three Princeton girls were taking a turn about the town when Harley and Cassie ran up to them.

"Diana! Lois! Shay! The officers are arriving!" Cassie exclaimed. Harley grabbed Diana's arm.

"Come on! Otherwise you'll miss them," Harley said as she dragged Diana to the main street. Cassie grabbed Lois and pull her along while Shayera walked towards the destination. When they came to the center street, all the young ladies saw a small troop full of officers coming down the street horseback. Several young women, the younger two Princetons included, were fawning over the young men. Diana then noticed a certain young man approach her on horseback; Diana smiles.

"Mr. Trevor," Diana greets with a smile.

"Miss Diana," Steve Trevor responses as he gets off his horse. He bows while Diana curtsies. "It is a pleasure to see you again." The two had been childhood friends and, despite their parents wishes, agreed to remain such since neither had romantic feelings for the other.

"You as well," Diana replied. "So, is being in the militia everything you hoped it would be?"

"To be fairly honest," Trevor started. "Not really." Diana smirked.

"Ahheem," Shayera said clearing her throat.

"Oh! Um, it is nice to see you all as well," Trevor responded as he bowed to the other ladies and they curtsied. "I trust you are all well?" Lois and Shayera nodded.

"So, Mister Trevor…" Cassie began. "Have you…" Another young man on horse back stopped beside them. He too was from the militia; he possessed short brown hair, a triangular shaped face, and brown eyes. He dismounted and walked towards the small group.

"OH!" Harley exclaimed in giggles. The man smiled which made Harley giggle even more, but something was off about that smile. It wasn't a warm welcoming smile, not entirely at least; there was something else, something darker and more sinister.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" the man asked causing Harley's heart to flutter.

"Everyone meet my friend Jack Napier," Trevor said. Mister Napier bowed. "Jack these are the Princeton daughters. Lois, Diana, Shayera, Cassie, and Harley." Each girl curtsied when their name was called.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you," Mister Napier stated. "So…"

"I do not understand why I had to accompany to you into town to get one item." The group turned the direction of the voice. They saw two other young men on horseback and the girls recognized them immediately. The ever-friendly Mister Kent and the pessimist friend Mister Wayne.

"Because the choices were either stay and assist my sisters or come into town with me," Mister Kent said.

"True but…" Mister Wayne started before stopping. He had turned his head and noticed the small party. Kent noticed them as well; he stopped and waved to them.

"Good morning," Mister Kent greeted. The girls smile and waved. "Nice seeing you here." Diana noticed that Mister Wayne did not seem to like this exchange, but not because of them, it seemed the source of his uneasy was Mister Napier.

"Kent, let's go," Mister Wayne said.

"Bruce…." Mister Kent started.

"I'll explain later, let's go," Mister Wayne responded as he turned his horse in the opposite direction.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Mister Kent said to the small group. "I'll see you at the party." He then turned to follow Mister Wayne.

"Bye!" Cassie and Harley exclaimed. Diana then noticed Mister Wayne turn his head and give a warning glare at Mister Napier.

* * *

"Care to explain what THAT was all about?" Clark asked once they were in the privacy of his own room. "I know you don't care for social interaction but that was cold even for you."

"Did you notice the man in the uniform with the brown hair?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, what about him?" Clark responded.

"That's Jack Napier," Bruce told him. Clark's eyes widen.

"Napier?" Clark questioned. "You're sure?"

"I doubt someone could change that much in a year," Bruce responded.

"Sorry," Clark said.

"It's not your fault," Bruce replied. "Sorry if I was a bit unpleasant, I just didn't want to stay anywhere near that man any longer than necessary."

"I don't blame you considering what he's done," Clark added. "He's a monster. You think he'll sway any of the Princetons to… you know…."

"Hopefully they're smart enough not to," Bruce said. "The older ones should be fine but the younger two seem a bit more frolic. And they're…"

"Around her age?" Clark finished. Bruce nodded before sighing.

"Can we please NOT invite the militia to the party?" Bruce asked.

"I will do my best, but you know the guest list more in Pamela and Audrey's territory," Clark responded.

"Clark! Mister Wayne! Tell Audrey that the banners should be green!" Pamela exclaimed.

"Boys! Tell Pamela that silver is better!" Audrey shouted. The two men sighed.

"I think we should tell them red just to spite them, what do you?" Clark suggested. Bruce smirked.

"Perfect," Bruce responded.

* * *

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Steve exclaimed as he walked inside. Mister and Missus Trevor came into the foyer to greet their son. Both hugged their son furiously.

"It's so good to see you again," Mrs. Trevor said.

"Yes, welcome home," Mister Trevor added as the elder couple pulled back to give him some space.

"Yes I…. OH! I see you brought some company with you!" Mrs. Trevor exclaimed. She noticed the rest of the small party. Steve moved out of the way so his parents could better see the group.

"Well if it isn't the Princeton girls," Mr. Trevor said with a smile. He bowed. "It's always a pleasure." The young ladies curtsied.

"And who is this young man?" Mrs. Trevor asked.

"This is Jack Napier," Steve informed them. Jack bowed. "He's a friend of mine from the militia."

"It's nice to meet you Mister Napier," Mrs. Trevor said as she curtsied.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well," Jack responded.

"OH! That reminds me," Mrs. Trevor said as she pulled a white envelope. She handed it to Diana. "Could you give this to your father?"

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"It's an invitation to come call on us tomorrow," Mrs. Trevor said.

"Then why not just have us deliver the message? Why make an invitation?" Shayera asked.

"Because. Now how about you run along home now and deliver my message," Mrs. Trevor said. "OH! And Mister Napier, you are invited to come tomorrow night as well if you desire."

"It would be an honor," Jack said. "Now if you will excuse me, I must be off. Bye."

"Bye," everyone responded. Jack then mounted his horse and headed off.

"Now you girls head home," Mrs. Trevor said. "You must not be late for dinner."

"But dinner isn't for another few…" Shayera started.

"Bye," Mrs. Trevor repeated.

"Bye," the Princeton ladies replied before leaving and walking towards their home.

"There's more in that letter then an invitation isn't there?" Steve asked.

"Maaayyybbeee," Mrs. Trevor admitted.

"What else did you put in it?" Steve asked.

* * *

"We're home!" Harley exclaimed.

"Miss Persephone, is Father in his study?" Diana asked.

"He should be," Persephone told her. Diana made a beeline for the study; she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hades asked.

"Diana," Diana answered.

"Come in," Hades said. Diana opened the door and walked inside. She took out the envelope and handed it to her father. "What is it?"

"It's an invitation from Mrs. Trevor to call upon her tomorrow night," Diana explained. "Though I have a feeling there's more to it then that." Hades opened the envelope and read the letter. Once he finished, he chuckled softly.

"You're not wrong in that degree," Hades said. "Mrs. Trevor was also asking my permission for her son to marry you."

"What?" Diana questioned. "I thought we were over this."

"Well you know people, my child," Hades said. "They see that a man and a woman can get along and be friends and all of a sudden they think they want to get married."

"But we don't," Diana responded.

"I understand that, my child," Hades said. "But I doubt Mrs. Trevor will ever understand that until one of you gets married to someone else. You can go inform my wife that we will call upon Mrs. Trevor tomorrow. Though let's keep the request of marriage between ourselves, shall we?"

"Agreed," Diana responded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day the Princetons gathered at the Trevors' household along with Jack Napier. The parents were having a nice cup of tea while the younger two girls were asking/begging for Steve Trevor to tell them stories of his time in the militia. Meanwhile Lois and Shayera were trying to keep them in line and Diana was going to the kitchen for a refill when she bumped into Jack Napier.

"OH, I apologize sir," Diana began.

"It's quite alright," Jack said with a smile. "Happens all the time. You're…. Miss Diana, correct?" Diana nodded.

"Yes, Mister Napier," Diana told him.

"Please, ma'am, call me Jack," Napier said.

"That would highly improper," Diana responded.

"Yes, but Mister Napier is such a mouthful," he replied. "Besides that's what my friends call me."

"So, we're friends now?" Diana said while raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I would like to be at least," Napier responded. He then noticed the glass in her hand. "Here." He took it from her. "Let me get this for you."

"You really don't have to," Diana stated.

"I know, but I want to," Napier replied. He gave the refilled glass back to her.

"Thank you, sir," Diana said. She took a sip of her drink. "Mister Napier, there's been something I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Napier asked.

"Why was your exchange with Mister Wayne yesterday so cold?" Diana asked. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, we did," Napier told her. His smile had turned into a frown. "We grew up together and were friends for a time."

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"Well, you see his father had promised me the parish so when he died it would go to me," Napier responded. "But when his father did pass away instead of making good of his father's promise, he kicked me out and left me with nothing." Diana was horrified at this. She had known Mister Wayne to be uptight but never cruel.

"I can't believe it," Diana said. "I knew he was stern, but I never thought he could be cruel."

"Well, you'd be surprised what people are willing to do," Jack responded. "His family hasn't spoken to me to this day."

"There's more of them?" Diana asked.

"Yes, he also has three younger brothers and a younger sister," Jack informed her. "Though two of the boys are adopted."

"And they all shunned you?" Diana questioned. Jack nodded. "Jack, I am sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jack stated. "Now how about we see what your sisters are up to?"

* * *

Bruce groaned as he entered Kent's private quarters and sat in one of the chairs near the wall.

"Let me guess, you couldn't convince them into leaving the militia off the guest list?" Clark asked.

"No," Bruce responded. "I don't understand why though."

"Well, you know what they say," Clark started. "_Women are the most mysterious creatures_."

"Whoever said that was a genius," Bruce said.

"So, who else is invited?" Clark asked.

"Yes, Lois Princeton is invited," Bruce answered.

"I didn't…" Clark started.

"No, but that's what you were thinking," Bruce said.

"Fair enough," Clark responded.

"Clark! Mister Wayne!" Audrey and Pamela yelled.

"Clark…" Bruce started. "Next time you leave London, either leave your sisters or let me stay at home where sanity still exists." Clark laughed.

"Bruce, you have an adolescent sister and brother there is NO WAY there's not a little insanity," Clark responded.

"I said where sanity still exists, I never said there was never insanity," Bruce told him.

"Guys!" the girls yelled.

* * *

Eventually the day of the party at Netherfield arrived. The Princeton girls were all dressed for the occasion and, to their dismay, their cousin, Luthor, was going with them. Everyone in the neighborhood was present as well as a lot of the officers and excitement was in air. Harley and Cassie immediately flocked over to the officers leaving the elder three girls along with Mister Luthor.

"Miss Diana, you did say that Mister Wayne present, correct?" Luthor asked.

"He should be, why?" Diana asked.

"Well you see, I am actual neighbors and good friends with his uncle, Ra's Al Ghul," Luthor informed her. "And I have been desiring to meet him for quite some time." He turned to Lois. "Miss Lois, do you think you could lead me to him?"

"What makes you think I know where he is?" Lois asked.

"Because chances are, he is with Mister Kent and you are going to seek out your beau, am I correct?" Luthor responded.

"Very well," Lois replied. "You may follow me as long as you keep a good distance away." The two left to seek out the two misters leaving Shayera and Diana alone.

"Well, I am going to see if Mercy is around," Shayera told Diana. "Have fun with Mister Trevor and Napier." Before Diana could give a witty and annoyed response Shayera had disappeared into the crowd. Shayera was not wrong when she guessed who Diana wanted to see. Diana walked around the rooms and eventually found Mister Trevor with several of his uniformed friends. Trevor turned to her and smiled.

"Miss Diana," Trevor greeted with a bow.

"Mister Trevor," Diana responded before curtsying. "Good to see you."

"You as well," Trevor replied.

"Where's Mister Napier?" Diana asked when she realized he was missing.

"He decided not to come," Trevor informed her. "He said he wanted to avoid the chance of accidentally confronting a certain individual. He wouldn't tell him who though."

'Mister Napier must have been referring to Mister Wayne,' Diana thought. 'It's a shame that he couldn't come.'

"Where are your sisters?" Trevor asked.

"Shayera went to find Mercy, Cassie and Harley are with some of the officers, and Lois is with our cousin, Mister Luthor, to find Mister Kent and Wayne," Diana explained. "Father and Miss Persephone are probably hanging out with the older adults."

"Diana, umm, pardon me, but, what else was in that invitation my mother sent home with you?" Trevor asked quietly.

"Your mother asking my father for permission on your behalf to marry me," Diana answered. Trevor sighed.

"I was hoping we would be over this by now," Trevor said.

"So, did I, but your mother is as insistent as ever," Diana responded.

"Well, I guess I should tell her," Trevor stated. "Though I was hoping to wait till I could drop the question."

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked.

"Well…," Trevor started. He gestured for her to come closer before whispering in her ear. "I am currently in love with a woman named Etta Candy and I am going to ask her to marry me when we move back to her town." Diana's jaw dropped in shock before forming a smile.

"That's great!" Diana whispered. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Diana," Trevor responded. "I really appreciate it."

* * *

"You look less tense," Clark noticed. "What's gotten you so happy?"

"I will not have the _honored pleasure _of seeing Mister Nosier tonight," Bruce answered.

"How do you know?" Clark asked.

"I was near the entrance when the militia came in; there was no sign of him," Bruce told him.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to avoid him," Clark responded. "I fear we would not have been able to avoid a fight if he had."

"Likely that's the reason he's not here," Bruce said. "He and I both know that I would be the victor."

"Excuse me sir." The two men turned to see Lois Princeton and a bald man in dark eyes. Mister Wayne recognize him as his rich uncle's neighbor, Alexander Luthor. Bruce had only seen once at a ball at a distance, but he had heard enough about him to know his character rather well. "I'm Alexander Luthor, your uncle Ra's neighbor. It's a pleasure to meet you." Luthor held out his hand; Bruce hesitantly shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Bruce responded. Mister Luthor turned to Mister Kent.

"And you must be Mister Kent," Luthor said. He held out his hand. "It is an honor to meet you." Clark shook his hand.

"You as well," Clark replied. Clark looked over Luthor's shoulder and saw Lois; he smiled. "Miss Princeton, it is nice see you again. Can I trouble you for a dance?" Lois smiled.

"I would like that very much," Lois answered. The pair made their way to dance floor leaving Mister Luthor and Bruce alone.

"Your uncle tells me you enjoy dancing, so why aren't you there?" Luthor asked.

"Maybe you should consider that my uncle may not know me as well you think," Bruce responded before leaving to get a beverage.

* * *

Diana and Steve Trevor continued to pass the time with conversation and slowly made their way to one of the main rooms where many guests were seated at a table. The pair sat down in two open spots and continued to swap stories to pass the time until the pair noticed Lois walking in with Mister Kent.

"Well, Lois seems happy," Trevor stated.

"She is," Diana responded. "As much as I hate to admit it, Miss Persephone had good judgment in this case."

"Indeed," Trevor replied. "Though I do wish she would stop flaunting the young man. The way she talks you'd think she was a gold digger and was using Lois as the means through which she intended to do it."

"Agreed," Diana said. "It certainly does not paint the correct picture of the truth of their relationship."

"Certainly," Trevor agreed. "Sadly, there's nothing we can do about that matter." The two then heard crazed laughed heading towards the main room. The pair turned to see Harley and Cassie run in; Harley was holding a white handkerchief which Cassie kept trying to make a grab for.

"Come on, Harl!" Cassie exclaimed. "Give it to me!"

"You've got to catch me if you want it," Harley responded. The two then ran out of the room and headed for another part of the house.

"Well, they're as…carefree as ever," Trevor said. Diana sighed. "You okay?"

"Yes," Diana answered. "I just worry for them. They are still very childish."

"Well, they technically still are children," Trevor responded.

"I know," Diana replied. "Yet…"

"Yet…?" Trevor repeated.

"Yet they wouldn't be forever," Diana told.

"As a wise man once said, "Let children be children."," Trevor responded.

"Can you cite your source Mister Trevor?" Diana retorted with bits of teasing.

"Give me a few days I will," Trevor replied.

"And who is this fine young gentleman?" The pair turned to see Luthor standing above them.

"Mister Luthor, this is my old friend, Steve Trevor," Diana informed him. "Mister Trevor, this is my cousin Alexander Luthor." Steve stood up and briefly bowed before stretching out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Steve told him. Luthor hesitated before shaking it.

"Charmed I'm sure," Luthor responded. "Good day Mister Trevor." Luthor turned away to provide company to some other party.

"What's with him?" Steve asked.

"No idea," Diana answered. "The only one who knows what goes on in that man's mind is him."

"You don't think he was jealous, do you?" Steve asked.

"Of what?" Diana asked. "You and me? We're not in a relationship."

"I know that, you know that, but on first glance a guy talking very casually with a girl can look," Steve responded.

"Honestly, can a guy and girl in today's society simply hold a conversation without being assumed to be a couple?" Diana questioned.

"Apparently not," Steve said. The pair then noticed music coming from another room and a large swarm of people congregating there. "Wonder what that's all about?"

"Probably a dance of some sort," Diana responded. "There's always one."

"Would you care for one?" Trevor asked.

"With you? Wouldn't that just confirm their thinking that we are a couple?" Diana questioned.

"True," Trevor replied. "Though it would keep your cousin off your back."

"Good point," Diana responded. "Although I will have to deal with Miss Persephone and her assumptions if I do."

"Such hard decisions," Trevor said. "Which will it be?"

"Honestly…it'd rather sit out the dance," Diana told him. "I'm sure there's another girl who would love to dance with you."

"Not really," Trevor responded. "I would like to catch up with some friends before we leave town though. Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Diana said with smile.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Clark asked his friend who was currently leaning against the wall starring intensely at something or someone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bruce responded.

"It looks like you're brooding in the dark at a social event," Clark said. "AGAIN."

"I'm not brooding," Bruce replied.

"Then what do you call what you're doing?" Clark asked. "Starring intensively? Or would you prefer jealous glaring?"

"I'm not glaring jealously," Bruce told him.

"Then explain why you are more focused on Diana Princeton then on the current conversation," Clark replied. Bruce immediately turned his head and attention to his friend. Clark grinned. "You know you could go and talk to her. Or ask her for a dance."

"I'd rather not," Bruce answered.

'And why not?" Clark asked. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but closed it soon after. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen? She says no? She's not interested? Come on Bruce, one dance will not hurt."

"It starts off as one dance, and then it becomes another, and another, and another, and the next thing you know you like them," Bruce said. "I would rather avoid that."

"Bruce…" Clark started.

"Clark, please, drop it," Bruce responded. "Go back to your partner, you're wasting your time with me."

"Okay, have fun brooding," Clark replied before returning to his partner. Bruce huffed before returning his gaze to Diana Princeton.

'Why am I always watching her?' Bruce thought. 'Why do I care if she was talking with that militia officer?' He then noticed Luthor walking towards her; he raised his eyebrow. 'What's he doing?' He noticed that Diana did not look to pleased to see him. 'Whatever it is, Miss Princeton doesn't seem to happy to see him.'

* * *

"Would you care for a dance, my dear cousin?" Luthor asked.

"Oh, I actually I…" Diana started.

"Pardon me, Miss Princeton, but may I have this dance?" Diana turned to see Mister Wayne holding out his hand. She briefly hesitated before responding.

"I would love to," Diana answered. Mister Wayne gently led her to the dance floor. The pair joined in the dance. Diana was conflicted; she still did not like the man especially after finding out what he did to Jack, but he was lesser of the two evils and she would rather deal with him then Luthor. The dance was a slow waltz, so they were quite close proximities with each other.

"Are you having a good evening?" Mister Wayne asked.

"Mostly yes," Diana answered before Mister Wayne twirled her around. "How about you? Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Mostly," Wayne responded. "These aren't typically my kinds of functions, but this one has not been too terrible."

'Is that the best compliment he can give?' Diana thought.

"So, parties are not your thing?" Diana asked.

"No, and you?" Wayne asked.

"And me what?" Diana questioned.

"Are parties your thing?" Wayne clarified.

"It depends," Diana answered. "Generally, I do enjoy a small party."

"Define small," Wayne responded.

"I consider small to be twenty-five or under," Diana said. "You?"

"I would say the same, but my brothers would say small is fifty," Wayne replied. Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Fifty?" Diana questioned.

"They are party people," Wayne responded. "And generally, that is considered small in our circle."

"So, you're the odd one who is a minimalist?" Diana guessed.

"I wouldn't say I'm minimalist," Wayne said. "I just prefer to know everyone in the room rather then inviting everyone that lives within a five-mile radius."

"Fair enough," Diana responded. "Say, do happen to know a man named Jack Napier?"

'She's asking about him,' Bruce thought. 'That's not a good sign.'

"I may, why?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I was just wondering since the last greeting between you two was pretty cold," Diana said. "I assumed you know each other."

* * *

'Why is she asking this?' Bruce thought. 'I'm confused. Has she already talked with him and wants me to confirm his story?'

"We did," Bruce responded.

"Past tense," Diana noticed. "What changed?"

"A lot of things," Bruce answered. The music stopped; the pair bowed to each other. "It was a pleasure, Miss Princeton."

"Agreed," Diana responded. "Have a good rest of your evening."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Diana was currently in bed thinking over the events of the evening particularly Mister Wayne's response to her questions.

'He responded very plainly and seemed to dance around the subject,' Diana thought. 'People don't act like that unless they've got something to hide. So what's the deal?'

"What are you thinking about?" Lois asked. Diana turned towards her sister. "You seem lost in thought."

"Just thinking about things," Diana responded.

"What kind of _things_?" Lois asked.

"Just some things I've heard from certain sources about certain people," Diana said.

"AND?" Lois asked. "You going to tell me or not?"

"I'm still trying to process it myself," Diana admitted. "It's confusing."

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Lois responded. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Clark said. He turned to Bruce who had a puzzled expression on his face. "You okay?"

"Just…thinking," Bruce responded.

"About?" Clark asked.

"Things," Bruce replied.

"What kinds of things?" Clark asked. "Did you run into Jack Napier?"

"Surprising no," Bruce said. "Although he did come up in conversation."

"With who?" Clark asked.

"Diana Princeton," Bruce answered.

"Why did Miss Princeton bring him up?" Clark asked.

"No clue," Bruce admitted. "And that's what's got me so puzzled."

"You think he's already talked to her?" Clark asked.

"Possibly," Bruce said. "It would make more sense than the alternative."

"If that's true then you're going to have a hard time convincing her you're not what Jack made you out to be," Clark responded.

"Why would I care what she thought of me?" Bruce asked.

"Because…" Clark started before being interrupted by Pamela as she entered the room with anger written all over her face.

"Clark! I do not think that Princeton girl is good for you," Pamela told him straightly.

"What makes you think that?" Clark questioned.

"Have you heard the way her mother talks?" Pamela asked. "It's all, 'OH my Lois. She's with Mr. Kent. Can you see them? You know he has an income of about 500 pounds. 500!' Uck. It makes me sick." Clark chuckled a bit before Pamela glared at him causing him to stop.

"Sorry, it's just your impersonation of Mrs. Princeton was hilarious," Clark stated. "Have you considered becoming a comedian?" Pamela looked degusted while Bruce snickered.

"Yeah, even I thought it was amusing," Bruce replied. Pamela expression from annoyed to curious.

"Really?" Pamela asked. "I'll consider it then. Also have you seen the way Miss Princeton's sisters act?"

"Which one?" Clark teasingly asked. "She has four."

"I MEAN the younger two," Pamela clarified. "Harley and Cassie were acting VERY improper last night. Running about, flirting with every officer they could find, and acting like children. Shayera. She just stood about talking to her father all evening. And when I tried to make conversation with her, she glared and told me to get lost. Honestly, the only one that was ACTUALLY decent besides Lois was Diana. Though she did talk with one of militia most night so who know what they were actually up to." Clark noticed Bruce's fists clench at the mention of another man with Diana. Clark smirked; Bruce can deny it all he wants but he likes the young woman. "Honestly, their whole family is a mess. And their cousin! The nerve of him to address you so casually as if you too were old acquaintances. How disgraceful!"

"Mister Princeton seemed polite enough," Clark said.

"If you can call dry humor and neglect, polite," Pamela snapped.

"I don't know about neglect but…" Clark started.

"No gentleman should have daughters that run wild like a bunch of monkeys," Pamela interrupted. "It is nothing short of neglectful to allow for girls to become such crazed individuals."

"I don't know, you were pretty wild for a time yourself, Pamela," Clark said. Pamela looked disgusted at the mention of the comparison.

"You DARE compare me…to…THEM?" Pamela exclaimed.

"I wasn't comparing you to them; I was simply making a statement," Clark corrected.

"Well, GOODNIGHT," Pamela responded coldly before storming off.

"And she says THEY'RE the children," Clark said.

"And here I thought you were this perfect gentleman who never dream of insulting a lady," Bruce remarked teasingly.

"Of a lady, never, but my sister," Clark started. "Well…I'd say that's more _personal_ matter, don't you agree?"

"Don't let Miss Princeton hear you say that," Bruce responded. "Otherwise all good opinion will surely be lost."

"Bruce, you have siblings, you know as well as I do that, we do certain things with siblings we would never do with anyone else," Clark told him.

"Fair enough," Bruce replied. "Clark, in all seriousness though, what are your feelings regarding Lois Princeton?"  
"Well…," Clark started. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I enjoy spending time with her. She's witty, smart, kind, and…well, beautiful. But I'm not quite sure if it just me admiring her qualities or if I actually love her. Why?"

"All I want to say is be sure of your feelings before you get involved," Bruce told him. "Especially considering where her family is in terms of wealth and status. And make sure you know hers as well. You don't want to get in too deep only to find out she just wants your money."

"Bruce…" Clark started.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Clark," Bruce interrupted.

"Goodnight Bruce," Clark responded. Bruce then walked upstairs to his room and shut the door and thought through the night's events.

'Pamela DID have a point,' Bruce thought. 'Mrs. Princeton was talking a lot about how much money Clark has. Is it just her stepmother's motives or are they hers as well? Either way, I'll have to keep a close eye on them and make sure of Lois's motives. For Clark's sake, hopefully, it will work out or we'll find out about their motives BEFORE he gets too emotionally involved.'

* * *

The next day the Princetons, and Luthor, were all sitting around the breakfast table enjoying their meal.

"Are you alright, Mr. Luthor?" Diana asked. "You seem tease."

"Well, there is something I would like to ask of you," Luthor responded. "Can you share a few minutes after breakfast?"

"Of course," Diana replied politely. Shayera looked over at Miss Persephone and did not quite understand her expression. Miss Persephone's face seemed a mix between mischievous, excided, and curiosity. Once the meal was over, Luthor gently led Diana to the main room. "So what is it?"

"Miss Diana Princeton," Luthor started. "From the moment I saw you. I knew one thing. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Diana's face morphed into confusion.

'Wait, what is he doing?' Diana thought.

"As you know, I came here in hopes of finding a bride," Luthor said. "And I believe I have found the perfect person. Miss Diana, will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'You have GOT to be kidding me?' Diana thought. 'We barely…who's…did…I don't…'

"So what's your answer?" Luthor asked. "Is it yes or definitely yes?" Diana raised her eyebrow.

"Presumptuous, are we?" Diana questioned.

"Well, your stepmother did give me her blessing," Luthor stated. "So I assumed you'd be alright with this arrangement."

"Well…do you want me to be honest?" Diana asked.

"I don't see why you shouldn't be," Luthor responded.

"Cause, to be honest," Diana started. "My answer to your proposal is no." Luthor looked shocked.

"No?" Luthor questioned.

"No," Diana repeat.

"I don't understand," Luthor said simply. "Your stepmother…"

"Gave you the wrong impression," Diana interrupted. "I'm sorry but I cannot marry you. I barely even know you."

"People have gotten married sometimes without ever meeting their partner," Luthor reminded her.

"This is not the fourteenth century," Dian responded. "I have the right to say yes or no and I choose no."

"Think of the benefits for your family," Luthor said. "By marrying me you'll guarantee that you, your sisters, and your stepmother will have a stable place to live once your father is gone."

"While that is true, I would like to hope that one of us will be married by then so that when we do get kicked out one can provide for the rest," Diana replied.

"But your stepmother said….," Luthor began.

"I don't know what she told you, but listen to what I am saying," Diana responded. "My answer is NO. And when a woman says no you accept it the first time. Not the third or fourth time. Now excuse me, I have things I need to do."

* * *

"Might I ask why?" Clark asked Pamela.

"I told you, Clark, she's a gold digger," Pamela answered. "She just wants your money."

"I thought we were in agreement that just because her stepmother boasts about it doesn't mean she does," Clark responded. "Pamela, I thought you liked her."

"I do I'm just merely looking after your safety," Pamela replied.

"I'm not a child," Clark declared. "I can handle my own affairs without you needing to pock into my business. I appreciate the concern, but it is not necessary. Now, unless you have something else worthy of report to tell me, please get out of my room." Pamela huffed before turning around and leaving. She spotted Bruce who was in front of Clark's door and turned to address him.

"Can I help you?" Bruce asked.

"Be honest with me," Pamela started. "Do you think Lois Princeton is after Clark's money?" Bruce paused to gather his thoughts before responding.

"I admit have my concerns, but I have no real concrete evidence that she is," Bruce answered. "Why?"

"I just worry," Pamela said fakely.

"Worry or shame?" Bruce questioned. Bruce knocked on Clark's door before entering.

"Hey Bruce," Clark greeted.

"Hey," Bruce responded. "I'm just letting you know I am leaving in a few days to visit my uncle." Clark raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you 'never wanted to see that stuck-up donkey ever again'?" Clark teasingly asked.

"I don't, but Jason and Dick will be visiting as well," Bruce told him. "I would like to see them before they leave town."

"Makes sense," Clark responded. "They have been rather busy lately."

"Indeed," Bruce replied.

* * *

"You said NO!?" Persephone exclaimed. Diana rolled her eyes; this was already getting tiring. The pair along with Mister Princeton were currently in the gardens "talking" about Mister Luthor's proposal.

"Yes, Miss Persephone, I said no," Diana said as politely as she could.

"But…but think of all the benefits," Persephone started. "You are guaranteed to live comfortably, and you'll be able to provide for me and your sisters when your father dies."

"Miss Persephone, I said. NO," Diana responded. "And I expect you to respect that."

"Mister Princeton," Persephone said turning to her husband. "Please talk sense into this girl."

"Diana," Hades started. "The decision you make today will alienate you from at least one of us." Diana raised your eyebrow at the statement. "You will be alienated from your stepmother if you say no. And you will be alienated from me if you say yes."

"THANK. YOU. Father," Diana responded before heading back towards the house.

"What?! But Mister Princeton…" Persephone started.

"It is her choice," Hades told her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to my book."

"So…what happened?" Shayera asked as Diana entered back into the house.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, you look pretty pissed," Harley stated.

"Language," Hades said as he walked from the living room to the library.

"I…I need a minute," Diana told them before walking to her room and closing the door. She sat down on her bed and took a deep breath as she tried to process all that had just happened. A knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Just your lovely roommate," the voice through the door said. The door opened revealing Lois. Diana smiled sadly as Lois closed the door and sat beside her.

"So…want to talk about it?" Lois asked.

"Not really," Diana admitted. "Lois, how bad do you want to get married?" Lois paused to consider the question.

"Well, I'm not in a rush but I wouldn't mind so much now that I've found the right guy," Lois answered. "Why? Are you getting pressured to marry?"

"Luthor proposed," Diana told her. Lois looked at her aghast.

"You've…wow," Lois responded. "That's a lot."

"Yeah," Diana said. "I said no and now Miss Persephone is mad with me."

"That…explains a lot," Lois replied. They heard a loud knock on the door.

"Diana, can we talk?" Miss Persephone asked through the door. Diana groaned.

"This is going to be a long day," Diana muttered.

"Well, I'm going to finish making that doily for Miss Kent," Lois informed her as she got up and headed for the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

"If my mind is still operating afterward," Diana responded. Lois smirked before exiting the room allowing for Miss Persephone to enter.

* * *

Clark Kent was currently engaged in writing a letter to Lois to invite her for tea.

_Dear Miss Lois Princeton,_

_ I would like it if_

"No," Clark said as he scratched out what he had written.

_ It would give me great pleasure should you_

"No, that's not it either," Clark said as scratched that out.

_ If you so desire would you_

"Ugg," Clark groaned. "Come on Clark. You're just asking her over for tea; you're not proposing. You've got nothing to worry about. Worst-case scenario, she says no. There's nothing to be worried about. Then why is this so hard?" Clark crumpled up the piece of paper he was writing and threw it in the trash. "Okay. Let's try this again."

_Dear Miss Lois Princeton,_

_ To be honest, I don't know exactly how I should start this letter. I have re-written this intro several times. For how can mere words describe my affections for you? How can I properly say with ink and quill what can barely be said in words? So, this is my best attempt. Forgive me if it falls short of your expectations. But why say it on paper when you can say it in person? So please, come to Netherfield tomorrow at teatime. I hope this letter finds you well. Blessings to all your family._

_Sincerely,_

_Clark Kent_

Clark held up his letter in satisfaction, proud of the result. He folded it and sealed it in an envelope before putting it in the sack of mail to be sent out that evening.

* * *

The next day Luthor was standing outside as the man with the mail arrived.

"Is this the Princeton residences?" the man on horseback asked. Luthor nodded. The man got off the horse and handed him an envelope before getting back on his horse and heading out. Luthor noticed that the letter was addressed to Lois and it was from Netherfield. He opened the letter and read it silently. Once he finished, he complicated silently about the letter. Luthor was still bitter that Diana had turned him down and he would have asked Lois afterward if it wasn't for the fact that she had a beau already. Then an idea hit him. He looked at the letter and tore it in pieces before stuffing them back in his pocket. He would have a bride before he left next week of that he was assured.

**What's THIS? Another chapter in less than a week? Hopefully, I'll be able to keep this up. Also, what is Luthor up to?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next several days went on normally if you didn't count Miss Persephone giving Diana the cold shoulder. Nothing seemed to happen until one day Miss Persephone came back from town in distress and disarray. She ran into the living room and found all the girls and Hades going about their activities. Hades noticed his wife and was surprised at her expression.

"Sweetie, whatever is the matter?" Hades asked sincerely.

"Mister Kent has left and he's not coming back!" Miss Persephone exclaimed. You could HEAR the metaphorical pin drop. All the girls' faces were in a state of shock and disbelief especially Lois.

"Are you sure?" Hades asked. Miss Persephone nodded.

"According to Mrs. Trevor, they were packing their things and stacking them up in coaches," Miss Persephone informed him.

"Lois, did he…did he tell you?" Cassie asked hesitantly. Lois shook her head.

"No," Lois answered. "This is the first I'm hearing it."

"Lois, dear, I…" Hades started. Lois stood up.

"Pardon me, but I would like to be alone," Lois responded before leaving and going to her room. Silence echoed throughout the room and tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Diana stood up.

"I'm going to watch for the mail," Diana declared before walking out of the room.

'There is NO way Mr. Kent would leave and not at least give a reason,' Diana thought. 'He's too much of a gentleman for that.' Diana walked out the door only to find Mr. Luthor there as well. He noticed her arrival and turned to greet her.

"Miss Diana," he said.

"Mr. Luthor," Diana greeted. "What brings you out here?"

"Just waiting for the mail," he informed her.

"Are you expecting a letter from someone?" Diana asked.

"Are you?" Luthor asked.

"I asked first," Diana replied. "And it is not polite to answer a question with a question."

"True," Luthor admitted. "But to answer your question, yes, yes I am."

"And I am waiting for one as well," Diana said. There was silence between them briefly.

"I…" Luthor started.

"If it's about your proposal then the answer is still no," Diana told him.

"Stubborn to the end, I see," Luthor responded. "Well, I could ask Lois now that she is available." Diana looked at him repulsed.

"Are you that insensitive?" Diana questioned. "She's in a state of heartbreak right now. How could you possibly think now is a good time to ask her that?" Then a man on horseback appeared.

"Letter for Lois Princeton from Netherfield," the man said as he handed it to Diana before going on his way.

"I can take it to Lois," Luthor told her.

"So you can propose to her?" Diana said. "I'll give it to her myself."

"Miss Diana…" Luthor started.

"I see no reason why I can't take this to her," Diana responded. "Now have a good day." Diana went back inside and headed up to her and Lois's room. She knocked on the door. "Lois, it's Diana. Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked," Lois told her. Diana opened the door and saw Lois sitting on her bed with puffy red eyes, clear evidence that she had been crying. Diana sat down next to her and gave Lois the letter.

"I have a letter for you," Diana said. "It's from Mr. Kent." Lois opened the letter and read it quickly and as she did confusion spread on her face. "What is it?"

"Read it for yourself," Lois told her as she handed her the letter.

_My Dear Lois Princeton,_

_ I regret to inform you that I am leaving for London and will not return to Netherfield. I am dreadfully sorry, and I truly love you. I'm sorry, but even if I love you, I cannot marry someone who does not love me and simply wants my money. Even though it breaks my heart to say goodbye. But after everything that was said in your reply a few days ago, I cannot bring myself to stay. Since being here and not being able to be with you, would only wound me even more. Call me a coward for not talking to you in person, but I fear that if I did, I would be too quick to forgive. Best wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Clark Kent_

Diana looked up confused.

"What reply is referring to?" Diana asked. Lois shrugged.

"I don't know," Lois admitted. "I haven't sent him a letter this week and I haven't received one from him either." They heard a knock on the door before the door was opened by Shayera.

"Mind if I join you?" Shayera asked. The two women shook their heads and Shayera came inside and shut the door behind her.

"Shayera, would you read this and give us a third opinion?" Diana asked as she handed her the letter. Shayera quickly read it and was giving off a rather confused expression.

"And you don't know what reply letter he is referring to?" Shayera guessed. Lois shook her head. "Maybe Cassie or Harley got his original letter to you and sabotaged a reply?" Diana shook her head.

"They may like to play pranks, but I don't think it was them," Diana said.

"Besides they haven't been getting the mail all week," Lois told them. "And I'm guessing you haven't seen the original letter either." Shayera shook her head.

"Maybe Father knows something," Diana suggested. "Is he in his study?" Shayera nodded.

"Last I saw him, yes," Shayera informed them. So the three of them walked downstairs and made their way to their father's study. Diana knocked on his door.

"Come in," Hades responded. The three walked inside and saw their father sitting on his desk reading a book. He looked up once the door closed. "What can I do for you?" Shayera pulled out Lois's letter and handed it to him.

"Would you mind reading this and giving us your opinion on it?" Shayera asked. Hades slowly read the letter and once he was done, he set it down on his desk.

"And Lois, you don't know about his original letter or this reply that was mentioned?" Hades guessed. Lois nodded. "Well, this might explain why dear old Lexy has insisted on getting the mail for us."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"Well, my theory is, since the only person who has been getting our mail for us is Luthor, I think Lex took the original letter and wrote a fake reply to Mr. Kent causing in departure," Hades explained.

"But why?" Shayera demanded.

"Because he wasn't satisfied with Diana's refusal so he decided to create a second option that would be better suited to be his wife then the younger three," Hades explained.

"I don't believe him," Diana said outraged. "Where is he?"

"Well he left not long ago to visit Mercy's parents," Hades informed them.

"Stinky, back-stabbing coward," Shayera muttered. "When he comes back, he better be ready to have a meeting with my fist."

"Now, if you'll excuse, I'm going to write a letter to the Kents'," Lois explained before leaving the room.

"Hopefully, this will all blow over," Hades said. "He seemed to like him quite a lot and it would be a shame if they broke up over this."

* * *

A few days later a letter arrived at the Kents' London resident addressed to Clark from Lois Princeton. Bruce was getting the mail for the family today since Clark was still in a heartbroken state in his room and Miss Kent was shopping with Mrs. Savage. Bruce took one look at the envelope and stuffed it in his jacket.

'I'll get rid of it later,' Bruce thought. 'The last thing Clark needs is to be dragged along anymore then he already has.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

To say Luthor's return to the Princeton's household that evening was cold would be an understatement, even Miss Persephone had lost her patience with him. In fact, she was the most agitated especially after finding out HE was the reason Mr. Kent had left town. By the way she was acting you could tell it was only a matter of time before he got kicked out of the house. So that night dinner was the quietest it had ever been at the Princetons. Everyone glared at Luthor at least once during the meal and Luthor could feel the tension in the air. He cleared the air.

"I would like to inform you all that I will be leaving tomorrow," Luthor informed them. "And you are invited to the wedding."

"Wedding?" Hades questioned. "You're engaged?"

"As of this afternoon, yes," Luthor told her.

"To who?" Persephone asked.

"Mercy Graves," Luthor answered. Diana dropped her fork in surprise. Mercy? This couldn't be.

"Excuse me," Diana said before leaving the table. She quickly went out to the stable, saddled a horse, mounted it, and headed for Mercy's house. She needed to hear it for herself. Once she arrived, she quickly dismounted, didn't even bother tieing the horse, and ran up to the door. Diana knocked several times and was greeted by the housemaid, who was a young woman with auburn hair, currently in a bun, and green eyes.

"Hi, is Mercy here?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Miss Graves is currently having dinner with master and mistress," the housemaid informed her. "I will let her know you are here." The woman left and headed back inside. When she returned Mercy was with her.

"Diana? What are doing here?" Mercy asked.

"Is it true?" Diana asked. "Are you marrying Luthor?" Mercy sighed.

"Why am I not surprised," Mercy said. "Come on in and we can talk properly." Mercy moved out of the way so Diana could come inside. "Let's go to the garden." They both made their way to the back and walked into the garden. Mercy sighed again.

"Yes, it's true, Diana," Mercy informed her. "Luthor proposed and I said yes. And before you ask why… let me explain. Diana…I'm not like you. I don't care about love. I just want to live comfortably and Luthor can give me that."

"Mercy…," Diana started.

"Diana, I'll be fine," Mercy told her. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be okay. Now, how's Lois? I heard Mister Kent left for London."

"She could be better," Diana responded. "She's still upset, but she's trying to get over it."

"Any idea why he left?" Mercy asked.

"Nothing we can absolutely sure of," Diana told her. "We have theories, but nothing we're positive of."

"I'm sure Miss Persephone got her fair share of theories of why," Mercy said. "And has been lamenting and loudly at that."

"She's definitely been lamenting," Diana replied. "So when's the wedding?"

"It'll be in a few days," Mercy informed her.

"I'll be sure to be there," Diana told her.

* * *

"You're leaving? Already?" Clark asked Bruce once he saw him packing all his possessions that he didn't take to Netherfield.

"Dick and Jason are planning to arrive at Uncle Ra's tomorrow," Bruce told him. "I'm packing my stuff now so I can leave first thing tomorrow and be there around the time they arrive."

"Okay," Clark responded. "Be sure to tell them I said hi."

"Will do," Bruce said.

"Dinner will be in fifteen minutes," Clark told him.

"Okay, thanks," Bruce replied. Clark left Bruce in his room. Bruce continued to pack and while packing he found the letter from Lois Princeton to Clark which he hadn't thrown away yet.

'Why have I kept this?' Bruce thought. 'It's not like I don't know what she's written.'

* * *

Luthor left the next day to get ready for his wedding to Mercy Graves. For the Princetons though life carried on with mixed feelings. Lois was still recovering from Mister Kent's departure while Harley and Cassie were excited about the party next week. Diana was upset at thought of Mercy leaving while Shayera was furious that Mercy was going through with the wedding even when Shayera told her their speculation of what caused Mister Kent to leave. Bruce still kept the letter Lois wrote to Clark for some unknown reason and was currently on his way to see his uncle's. Well, anyway, Diana attended Mercy's wedding and Mercy soon after to move in with her new husband.

A week after the wedding, Diana went to visit the Luthors. She got out of the carriage and saw Mercy waiting to greet her.

"Mercy," Diana said.

"Hello Diana," Mercy responded. They gave a hug in greeting.

"This is a relatively nice place," Diana told Mercy.

"Yes, it is," Mercy responded. The Luthors' house was a small cottage-like place with a messy, uncut front yard and a white fence on either side of it. "I promise you the back is better than the front. Come on, I'll show you." Mercy led her towards the fence and opened the back gate. Diana walked inside and saw…

"Wow," Diana said in awe. The backyard was DEFINITELY an improvement. The garden was well-groomed and taken care of, not a single thing was out of place. There was an array of roses, violets, and many more.

"I know, you wouldn't think he would have such a lovely garden seeing how his front yard is such a mess," Mercy told her. "But Lex heavily values his garden especially since his great and glorious neighbor, Ra's Al Ghul, enjoys it so much."

"Lex?" Diana questioned.

"Apparently that what his friends call him," Mercy answered.

"It's a wonder he has any," Diana muttered.

"What?" Mercy asked.

"Nothing," Diana responded. "I just didn't expect that."

"Neither did I," Mercy admitted.

"Well, I'm glad to hear he treats you right," Diana said.

"He does, though mostly we just go about our regular activities and hardly see each other between meals," Mercy told her. "So I don't get in his way, and he doesn't get in mine."

"So you're happy here?" Diana asked. Mercy nodded.

"Very much," Mercy replied. "I get all the luxuries of home, still have my own space, AND I don't have to listen to my mother complain or ask about men I'm seeing. A winning arrangement for all parties involved."

"I don't see how this benefits Luthor though," Diana admitted.

"He gets a wife, that's benefit enough," Mercy said. "OH, that reminds me, we're having lunch with Lord Ra's Al Ghul tomorrow. Would you care to join us?"

"Well, I'd be honored," Diana responded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Bruce!" Richard "Dick" Wayne exclaimed as Bruce got out of his carriage. Bruce smirked in response. Jason was standing behind Richard smirking at Bruce.

"Hello Dick," Bruce responded. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Bruce," Jason said. "You sure took your sweet time getting here. We've been here for three hours."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a race," Bruce teasingly replied. Dick chuckled.

"Haven't you learned? With Jason everything's a race," Dick teased.

"Funny, the way I remember it you were the one always begging to race downstairs," Jason responded.

"No, I'm pretty sure that you," Dick replied.

"Bruce, was it me or Jason that was obsessed with racing down the stairs?" Jason asked.

"The way I remember it, it was both of you," Bruce said. "Though it was more Dick than Jason when it came to the stairs but when it came to food it was Jason."

"Oh! I remember that!" Dick exclaimed. "Mom hated it when you kept rushing through your food as if it would be taken from you."

"Her fault for setting up races to see who could finish our vegetables the fastest," Jason responded.

"Remember that one time when we did it with green beans and you threw up?" Dick said.

"No I'm pretty sure it was you," Jason replied.

"No, I think it was Tim," Bruce told them.

"Oh yeah! Mom was NOT happy," Dick added.

"Anyway, how have you three been?" Bruce asked.

"We have been doing well," Dick informed him. "How was Netherfield?"

"Uneventful," Bruce answered.

"Really? Didn't meet anyone special? Like…maybe…a pretty girl," Jason said. Dick elbowed him. "Hey!"

"Dude," Dick responded with hint anger in his tone.

"No, I didn't," Bruce told him. "Clark did."

"Really? Someone caught that guy's eye?" Jason questioned. Bruce nodded.

"Sadly, it came to light that she was only interested in his money, so they are no longer on speaking terms," Bruce informed them.

"Really? That sinks," Dick responded. "At least you figured that out early on instead of a month or two into an engagement." Jason elbowed him. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"None taken," Bruce replied.

"So did you run into Jack Napier?" Jason asked. Bruce nodded.

"Yes, I did," Bruce answered. "Thankfully, he didn't say anything."

"I'm glad it was you and not me," Jason responded. "I swear, if I ever see that man again, I'll rip that man limb from limb and then I feed what's left of him to the dogs."

"For once we are in agreement," Dick added. "If I ever see that man again I'll…."

"I think we get the picture," Bruce interrupted. "Let's not scare the house servants too much."

"Yeah, good point," Dick replied. "Well, let's bring in your stuff and show you where you're staying. We can plot the demise of _he-who-must-not-be-named_ in the private."

* * *

Later that evening another ball was in full swing and once again the militia was the center of all the females' attention.

"What a lovely evening it is, don't you agree, Miss?" Harley Princeton turned to see Jack Napier leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hi Mr. Napier," Harley said. "Pleasure to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Jack responded as he lifted her hand and kiss it. Harley giggled.

"You're quite the flirt, Mr. Napier," Harley replied.

"Please call me Jack," Mr. Napier told her. "All my friends do."

"Then call me Harley," Harley responded. "Everyone does. Well, at least all my _close _friends do." Jack smirked.

"Well, while you two flirt away, I'M going to go and get a drink," Shayera interjected before strutting away from the possible lovebirds.

"Family drama, much?" Jack said with a smile. Harley giggled.

"Yeah, she's one of my older sisters, so she acts like she's the boss of me," Harley replied. "She all like, 'Harley Quinn Princeton! If you don't give me back my stuff, I'll…'" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, I know all about sibling quarrels," Jack told her. "I was a part of a rather large family myself."

"Really?" Harley questioned.

"Yes, that is…until they kicked me out," Jack responded sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harley replied.

"Don't be," Jack said sadly.

"Well, _I'd_ say, it's _their _loss," Harley told him. "They're missing out on a great guy."

"Thank you, Harley," Jack said. "You're a true friend."

* * *

The next day the Luthors and Diana went up to the Al Ghul's mansion for an afternoon meal and visit. The door was opened by the housekeeper who led them to the living room. The three stood across from Ra's Al Ghul and, who Diana assumed was his daughter.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Luthor," Ra's Al Ghul said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Luthor responded. "Mr. Al Ghul, the woman to my right is my wife, Mercy. The woman next to her is my cousin, Diana Princeton."

"Pleased to meet you," Diana said with a curtesy.

"Welcome," Ra's Al Ghul responded. "I am Lord of this house and this is my daughter Talia." Talia curtsied.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Talia said in greeting.

"The last one downstairs is a rotten apple!" a voice exclaimed from upstairs. The three newcomers were slightly startled by the voice while the Al Ghuls seemed annoyed. A stamped of footsteps later and two young men with black hair, dressed militia uniforms came into view from the hallway. One was slightly taller and thinner than the other, however; the other one was a bit more muscular.

"Ha! I win!" the taller one exclaimed.

"What?! No! It was a tie and you know it!" the other responded loudly. Ra's Al Ghul cleared his throat loudly. The two turned to see the guests, their cousin, and their uncle in the living room. And Ra's did not look very pleased.

"Oh, um, sorry," the taller one said. "I forgot you were having guests over. Sorry." He elbowed the other one. They both bowed.

"Yes, we're sorry," the other responded. Ra's sighed before turning to address the guests.

"Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, Miss Princeton, these are two of my nephews," Ra's informed them. "Richard and Jason Wayne." Diana's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Wayne?" Diana questioned. "You wouldn't happen to…" Then another man came downstairs, and this one she DID recognize.

"This is my eldest nephew, Bruce Wayne," Ra's informed them.

* * *

To say Bruce was shocked would be an understatement. He knew the Luthors brought a guest, but he never thought it would be the very person he was trying to forget.

"Miss Princeton," Bruce said formally. He bowed in greeting. "A pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Wayne," Diana responded with a curtesy.

"You are acquainted?" Ra's questioned.

"We crossed paths a few times in Maryton," Bruce informed him.

"Yes, we did," Diana agreed.

"Well, how about we all sit down and have a little talk," Talia suggested as she sat down on the loveseat. The Luthors and Diana sat down on the couch, Ra's took his typical chair, and the Waynes each took a separate chair.

"So…do either of you boys want to explain why you decided to _race_ down the stairs like children?" Ra's asked Richard and Jason.

"It was Jason's idea," Richard answered.

"What?! No. Everyone heard you exclaimed, 'last down is a rotten apple.'," Jason responded.

"No, it was you," Richard replied.

"Regardless of who it was, you two should know better," Ra's told them. "You're adults, act like it."

"Sorry," Jason said.

"No, you're not," Dick responded.

"You're right I'm not," Jason replied. "And neither are you."

"Um, maybe a little," Dick admitted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Over the course of the next several days, the Luthors and Diana visited the Al Ghul's mansion many times. Currently, however, the two parties were in their respective households and Mercy and Diana was taking a turnabout the garden.

"So what do you think of the Al Ghuls?" Mercy asked.

"They're respectful and…interesting," Diana answered.

"Not exactly sure what to think?" Mercy guessed. Diana nodded. "The feeling is mutual."

"From way Luthor talks about them, you'd think he hung the sun and stars in the sky," Diana responded. Mercy smirked at that.

"Yes," Mercy said. "He definitely tries too hard."

"Does anything seem off about the Al Ghuls to you?" Diana asked.

"You mean how Talia glares at us, or how Lord Ra's interrogating you?" Mercy guessed. Diana nodded.

"Did I say something to offend them?" Diana asked.

"There's no way to know," Mercy responded. "I am rather surprised that Richard and Jason Wayne act so different from their brother."

"I am as well," Diana admitted. "Though they are adopted so nature over nurture?"

"Possibly," Mercy said. "They are quite the comedy duo."

"Agreed," Diana replied. "They're probably the only reason those visits have not become extremely awkward or uncomfortable."

* * *

"Sssooooo, when were you going to tell us?" Dick asked. The three Waynes were currently in Bruce's room. Jason was on the bed, Bruce was at his desk writing a letter to Clark, and Dick was standing.

"Tell you what?" Bruce asked.

"That you're in love with Miss Diana," Dick told him.

"I'm not in love with her," Bruce said with missing a beat.

"Sure you're not, just like Dick and Kory are "just friends"," Jason responded with his voice dripping with sarcasm. Dick blushed at the mention of Kory.

"Jason! This isn't about me!" Dick exclaimed. "And for your information, YES, I have done something about it. I have the ring and the next time we get together I'm proposing."

"FINALLY!" Jason exclaimed. "Now I don't have to deal with you acting like an idiot at the mention of her name."

"I do not act like an idiot," Dick said.

"Yes, you do," Bruce stated.

"I really don't think you have the right to talk," Jason told him. "Just friends don't look at the other person when their back is turned."

"Yeah even Talia and Uncle Ra's are noticing," Dick said.

"I'm not in love with her," Bruce told them with a little anger in his tone.

"Bruce, I know you didn't want to fall in love after Selina but is it a really bad thing if you are?" Dick asked.

"I'm not," Bruce repeated angrily.

"Bruce…," Dick started.

"Excuse me," Bruce said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Way to go _genius_," Jason told Dick sarcastically.

"How would you have done?" Dick responded bitterly. Jason opened his mouth before shutting it. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Once Bruce was outside, he went to the stables, grabbed one of his horse, and rode away angrily.

'How absurd can they be?' Bruce thought. 'I'm not in love with her. I'm not. They're both stupid and…' Then Bruce looked up and saw the Luthors' house several yards away. 'How did I…' Bruce shook his head before turning his horse and riding back towards the Al Ghul mansion. 'What's wrong with me? I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love. And yet… You'd think after Selina I would know better.' Bruce rode the horseback into the stables and dismounted. He sighed to himself as he put away the riding gear.

"I must be losing my mind," Bruce muttered. "Why else would I unintentionally ride to her house?" But deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

* * *

The next day the Luthors, and Diana, visited the Al Ghuls yet again. The visitors were seated on one side of the living room while the residents were on the other. There was a pot of tea currently on the table and everyone was enjoying a cup.

"So you have four sisters, correct?" Ra's asked Diana.

"Yes sir," Diana answered. "One older and three younger."

"And none of you are married?" Talia asked.

"No," Diana responded.

"And yet, you allow the youngest to be out in society?" Ra's questioned.

"Yes, we did not see a reason why we should keep the younger two locked away simply because I and my sisters are not married," Diana answered.

"I agree," Richard added. "I know Barbara would hate it if she couldn't go out simply because the three of us aren't married."

"That is changing, for you at least, correct?" Mister Wayne questioned.

"Indeed it is," Richard said. "Next I see her, I'm going to ask her."

"Good for you," Jason responded. "It's about time. It only took you, what…three years." Richard slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up," Richard replied.

"You have a lady?" Diana asked.

"Yes I do," Richard answered. "The lovely Lady Kory Anders." Richard sighed dreamily.

"Oh boy, here he goes again," Jason said. "Off to dreamland."

"When you find a girl you'll understand," Richard responded. Jason huffed.

"As if," Jason muttered.

"You'll fall in love one day Jason mark my words," Richard told him. "And when you do it'll be MY turn to tease you."

"Keep dreamin' loverboy," Jason replied.

"But is it not disgraceful for the youngest to be married before the older?" Ra's asked. Richard then stood up.

"I'm going to take a turn about the garden," Richard declared. "Miss Diana, would you like to join me?"

"I would love to," Diana answered. Diana stood up and allowed Richard to led her outside. Diana sighed in relief.

"Better?" Richard asked.

"Yes, thank you," Diana responded.

"Sorry about my uncle," Richard apologized. "He's not usually like this."

"It's not your fault," Diana said.

"So…" Dick started. He extended his arm. "Shall we?" Diana took her arm in his. The pair of them walked through the garden. "So what do you like to do?"

"Reading, riding, things like that," Diana responded. "What about you?"

"I like riding, running, and other physical activities," Richard told her.

"So where were you before you were adopted by the Waynes?" Diana asked.

"Well that's actually a funny story," Richard started. "My family was an acrobatic troupe. We were circus performers. Called ourselves the Flying Graysons." He sighed happily. "Good times."

"It must have been a very fun place to grow up in," Diana responded.

"It was," Richard admitted. "Life was never boring."

"So…what happened?" Diana asked.

"Well…sadly one night something went wrong," Richard said with a saddened tone. "There was…well…someone had a bone to pick with the circus so…he rigged the ropes and they…."

"OH, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Diana started.

"Don't worry about it," Richard interrupted. "You were just curious. It was a long time ago. Anyways after that, the Waynes took me in and I've been in the family ever since."

"How old were you?" Diana asked.

"I was ten years old," Richard told him. "Bruce was…I think thirteen. Jason joined the family a year later. Barbara was about three at the time and Tim was one I believe."

"You have a rather large family," Diana said.

"As do you," Richard responded. "Barbara would kill to have as many sisters as you do."

"She doesn't like being the only girl?" Diana guessed.

"HATES it," Richard told her. "That's part of the reason she wants us to get married so much. So at least she'll have a sister-in-law."

"I bet she'll be thrilled then when she finds out you're engaged," Diana responded.

"Well, it hasn't happened YET," Richard reminded her. "But yes, she will be. Kara would've been too."

"Who's Kara?" Diana asked.

"Kara Kent," Richard informed her. "She heard that Clark had a beau while in Maryton. She was devastated when she found out she was only after his money." Diana's heart skipped a beat when she heard this. Did she hear that right?

"That is…rather sad," Diana said downcast.

"Yeah, she even tried sending a note to try and beg for him to take her back afterward," Dick added. "I haven't read it but I thankful that Clark didn't. He doesn't need any more heartbreak."

"He didn't get the note?" Diana questioned.

"No Bruce intercepted it first," Dick told her. "He still has it." Diana was in shock. This man not only ruined Jack Napier but also ruined her sister's relationship. And for what? "You okay?" Diana took a deep breath.

"Not really," Diana responded. "Thank you for the walk but please excuse me." Diana angrily marched towards the house. She was going to get her answers.

**I'm back! Hopefully for good this time. All will be revealed about Mr. Napier and Wayne's history next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bruce was in his room writing a letter at his desk when he heard loud knocks on his door, which more resembled bangs. The noise startled him causing him to drop his quill which created large splatters on his paper. Bruce sighed in frustration.

"It's unlocked," Bruce said with annoyance in his tone. Bruce heard the door open and then slam shut. Bruce jumped slightly at the noise before turning to see an agitated Diana standing his room.

"How. Dare. You?" Diana angrily stated, making sure to put emphasis on each word. "HOW. DARE. YOU?" Bruce felt his hands become clammy as Diana glared at him ferociously.

"And what exactly did I do?" Bruce asked, trying to his keep his tone neutral and emotionless, which only seemed to infuriate her even more.

"How could you do this to my sister?" Diana asked tearfully. "You ruined their chance at happiness."

"Excuse me? **I **ruined their chance?" Bruce angrily replied as he stood up. "Your _sister _was the one who ruined the relationship. All **I** did was spare my friend from more heartbreak."

"And yet you did not even bother _reading _the note," Diana retorted. "Lois did not write the note you received."

"Then who _did_?" Bruce angrily responded.

"Our cousin, who wanted to marry her and saw Mister Kent as an obstacle in his way," Diana explained with a scowl still on her face.

"You expect me to believe that?" Bruce stated with anger and doubt in his tone.

"Believe what you want, it's the truth," Diana retorted. "Tell me, Mister Wayne, do you find pleasure in ruining people's lives?"

"What could possibly make you think that?" Bruce questioned, half-serious, and half-fed up.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe the fact that not only did you ruin my sister's chance at happiness, but you also denied the parish Ja—Mister Napier was promised," Diana angrily replied. For a moment, Bruce froze and words left him. The shock was on his face briefly before returning to an angry scowl.

"I did no such thing," Bruce said through gritted teeth.

"As if," Diana mocked.

"Believe what you want, it's the truth," Bruce stated. Diana clenched her fist and grit her teeth. How dare he use her own words against her!?

"Well, good day," Diana said with strained politeness before walking out of the room and slamming the door shut. Once she left, Bruce sat down on his bed and sighed. He pulled out the note which Lois Princeton had addressed to Clark. He opened and read the note.

_My Dear Mister Kent,_

_I offer my sincerest apologies regarding the reply you receive to the note previously. I did not receive your note since our cousin, who was staying with us, intercepted it. He wrote a reply in my stead and I apologize for any pain that it might have caused you._

_Sincerely, Yours,_

_Lois Princeton_

'Well this handwriting is certainly different from the original reply we received,' Bruce thought. 'Or she could have gotten one of her sisters to…No, the Princetons are many things but a liar is not one of them. And if what Miss Diana said is true then…what have I done?' Horror and shame fell over Bruce's face. How could he have leaped to such a conclusion with so little evidence? Bruce looked over at his desk before returning to it. He pulled out a fresh piece of paper and started to write.

* * *

Once Diana stormed out of Mr. Wayne's room she immediately headed outside. All Diana would do is strain Mercy's relationship with her new neighbors with her current mood if she returned to the living room. Her scowl was still written all over her face and her fists clenched. Her face was flushing, and her heart was hammering up a storm. How could he do this?! Once Diana was a good several yards away from the house, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She could not go back inside until she calmed down.

"Come on Diana, you need to calm down," Diana told herself. "No matter how much that pigheaded jerk deserves it, you cannot go back acting like a banshee. Otherwise, you'll completely ruin to Mercy's chance of impressing the new neighbors."

"Miss Diana." Diana turned to see Mister Wayne standing a few feet away holding an envelope. Diana turned away and crossed her arms.

"I have nothing to say to you," Diana stated.

"Miss Diana…" Mr. Wayne started before pausing. "If you would, please read this."

"And why should I?" Diana demanded with her back still turned.

"This is my explanation behind my actions," Mr. Wayne told her. "You don't have to read it if you don't want to." Diana turned and saw him holding a letter. Diana snatched it out of his hand rudely.

"And for what it's worth," Mr. Wayne started. "I'm sorry." Diana froze in disbelief and her mouth hung a bit open. Did he just apologize to her? Mr. Wayne then made his way back towards the house leaving Diana alone to contemplate her situation. Originally, she was going to throw it away but now? Diana broke the seal and started reading the letter.

_Dear Diana Princeton,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I cannot hope for your forgiveness in regard to my previous actions, but I hope this explanation will at least provide you with some answers. First of all my relationship with Mr. Jack Napier. We knew each other as boys and were rather close for quite some time. However, as we grew older, we drifted apart resulting in him briefly leaving my home right after we finish school. However, when informed of my father's passing, he came home to receive his inheritance. I was ready to give him the perish as promised, however; Jack refused and demanded 1,000 pounds instead. I gave him the money and we parted ways. What he did during that time I do not know. However, last summer, we had a rather painful revisit. My sister, Barbara, was standing with Ms. Quinn, now ex-friend, when Jack came by for a "surprise" visit. During that time, she grew attached to him and Jack convinced her to elope with him. Barbara was only fifteen at time. However, a day before the planned date of the elopement, my brothers and I paid a surprise visit to her. Not long after our arrival, Barbara told us the plan of what she and Jack were going to do. You can imagine how furious we were and how we reacted. When all was said and done, Jack relinquished by sister in exchange for 1,000 pounds. As for what happened with your sister, I sincerely apologize. I admit I miss judged her character based on your stepmother's talk, your sisters' foolishness, and the fake note we received. That was an error on my part, and I do apologize for it. I promise I will try to make it right. By the time you read this, I will be packing my things and heading off to his place in London._

_Sincerely,_

_Bruce Wayne_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Diana was in utter shock.

'Was this… NO, this couldn't be true. But…,' Diana thought. 'Wait, his brothers were there according to this. That means…' Diana ran back to the Al Ghul's manor with letter in hand. She opened the backdoor panting before taking a deep breath and regaining composer. She semi-gracefully walked into the living room where Jason and Richard Wayne were.

"Jason and Richard Wayne," Diana said. The two turned at the mention of their names. "Can we talk?" They looked at each other before nodding. Two stood up and followed her outside.

"So what's up?" Jason asked. Diana handed him the letter.

"Can you tell me if this is true?" Diana asked. Jason quickly read the letter and his emotions shifted just as fast. First anger, relief, and then confusion.

"Well, I don't know about the part about your sister, but the Jack Napier part is true," Jason told her.

"Can I see?" Richard asked. Jason handed him the letter and Richard quickly read it through. "Oh? Huh, sorry about what I said about your sister I…"

"It's alright," Diana responded. "You didn't know and were misinformed. But Jack Napier, is it…"

"Yeah, that's how it happened," Richard told her.

"I can't believe it," Diana said.

"Why? Because he seemed so charming?" Jason teased resulting in glare from Diana.

"It's okay, he's fooled a lot of people that way," Richard responded.

"I need to apologize to Mr. Wayne then," Diana stated.

"Don't bother, he already left," Jason told her.

"Do you think he's actually going to do?" Diana asked sincerely. Richard nodded.

"Probably," Richard responded. "Bruce is many things, but a liar is not one of them."

* * *

Bruce was currently in his carriage riding towards London to meet Clark. A lot was running through his mind. He could not believe how ignorant and foolish he had been. He was so caught up in his previously failed relationship that he ruined Clark's current one. He had to make it right for both Clark and Lois's sake.

"How ironic," Bruce muttered to himself. "I'm putting Clark through the very thing I tried to help him avoid. I'm no better Selina." He pulled out the letter Lois wrote to Clark and reread it before sighing sadly. "That poor woman. And Clark." He hid his face with his hand before running it through his hair in distress. "What have I done?"

* * *

The next day Diana went home with thoughts still running a mile a minute. She had severely misjudged Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier. How could she let herself get blinded by Napier's charms and failed to realize his true nature? Sadly, the fates were not on Diana's side. For once she got home, she from a surprise awaiting her.

When Diana arrived home in her carriage, she found Lois was outside ready to greet her. Diana sadly smiled back as she stepped out.

"Diana, it's so good to see you!" Lois exclaimed as she embraced her sister.

"It's good to see you too," Diana responded.

"So, how's Mercy adjusting?" Lois asked.

"She's doing well," Diana informed her. "She and Luthor have an arrangement. They stay out of each other's ways, keeping the independence of singleness and yet married so not to deal with all the questions."

"So they basically, live in the same house and don't talk to each unless it's mealtime or something?" Lois asked. Diana nodded. "That's convent."

"Anyway, how are you?" Diana asked sincerely.

"I'm alright," Lois responded. "Just a bit tired. And starved of silence." Diana sniggered at that causing Lois to smirk. "Sorry Father isn't here to greet you too but he's busy helping Miss Persephone and our sisters occupy the militia." Diana's smile fell.

"What?" Diana questioned.

"Didn't Father tell you we were having them over for tea before they leave?" Lois asked. Diana shook her head.

"No, this is the first I'm hearing of it," Diana responded.

"OH, I'm so sorry," Lois apologized. "I had no idea you didn't…"

"No, it's okay," Diana responded. "I suppose it would be nice to see Steve off. Do you know where they're heading?"

"Apparently they are going to Brighton for the season," Lois informed her.

'Well, at least I won't have to deal with Ja—Mr. Napier anymore,' Diana thought. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Hey! Deal me in! It's my turn to win," Steve declared as Mr. Napier shuffled the cards.

"Are you sure Steve?" he teasingly responded. "You've been losing quite a lot."

"I'll take my chances," Steve told him boldly. Steve felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned to see his childhood friend starring at him with a smile.

"Hi Steve," Diana greeted.

"Hey Diana," Steve said grinning. "When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago," Diana answered. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Steve responded. "I was worried I'd miss my chance to say a proper goodbye."

"Hey! Either play or withdraw," one of Steve's fellow officers told him. "If you're going to chit-chat then wait till AFTER we're done."

"Right, sorry," Steve said before turning to Diana. "I'll talk to you later. Right now, I've got to crush some losers at cards."

"Says the one who's lost the last five games," another officer teased. Diana snickered.

"Well that's all about to change," Steve declared. "Cause this time, the cards will be in MY favor." Diana teasingly rolled her eyes.

'Boys will be boys,' Diana thought.

"Au contraire," said Jack who was sitting at the head of the table. "We all know the Joker always wins."

"The Joker?" Diana questioned.

"It's the nickname we gave Jack since he's so good at cards," Steve explained. "Everyone's got one."

"Really? What's yours?" Diana teasingly asked. Steve nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's Rockwall," one of the officers told her. "Steven "Rockwall" Trevor."

"Like yours is any better, _Highball Jordon_," Steve mocked.

"Fair enough," "Highball" Jordon replied.

"I'll fold," Jack declared as he placed his cards face down on the table. The other guys looked surprised.

"Really, are you sure?" Steve questioned.

"Positive," Jack responded. "I'll let your boys have a chance to win. In the meantime, I'm going to have a nice lovely chat with Miss Diana." Diana felt her body tease up as he got out of his chair and made his way towards her.

'Uh, oh,' Diana thought while silently panicking.

"So Miss Diana, how was your trip?" Jack asked.

"It went rather well," Diana informed him while trying to keep a straight face.

"That's good," Jack responded.

'Are we done now?' Diana thought annoyed.

"So how are the Al Ghuls doing?" Jack asked.

"They're doing rather well," Diana answered.

'Please, go away,' Diana thought. 'I do NOT want to talk to you.'

"That's great," Jack said. An awkward silence followed and Diana was hoping he would take the hint to leave but sadly he didn't.

'Well, might as well be civil since he's not going to leave,' Diana thought.

"Are you looking forward to Brighton?" Diana asked.

"Yes, though I will miss it here," Jack admitted. "Especially some people." Diana followed Jack's eyes and noticed that they landed on Harley. Diana's face scrunched up in surprise and confusion.

'What happened while I was gone?' Diana thought. Then someone tapped Jack on the shoulder drawing the attention of both Jack and Diana.

"Hey Jack, it's time to go," "Highball" Jordon told him.

"Okay, bye Diana," Jack said before following his friend outside. Once he was out of sight, Diana sighed in relief and rolled her eyes.

'Good riddance,' Diana thought. 'At least I'll never have to deal with him again.' But oh, how wrong she was.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Mother, Father, can I go to Brighton?" Harley asked over the dining room table. Diana gagged on her food in utter surprise of Harley's statement.

'What!?' Diana thought. 'We just got rid of Napier. I don't want her to go back to him.'

"Hey Diana, are you alright?" Shayera asked as Diana continued gagging. Eventually Diana's throat cleared up.

"Yes, I'm okay," Diana responded. "Sorry about that."

"Why do you want to go Brighton, Harley?" Hades asked.

"I got a letter from Selina Kyle and she asked me to accompany her to Brighton," Harley told them.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Persephone exclaimed. "What about you Mr. Princeton?"

"Well…," Hades started. "I don't think…"

"Father, can I talk to you privately?" Diana asked her father. Hades nodded before standing up and leading Diana into his office and closing the door.

"What is it Diana?" Hades asked.

"Father, I don't think it's a good idea for Harley to go to Brighton," Diana stated.

"Why not?" Hades asked.

"It's…you know the militia is going to be there and I don't think it's a good idea for Harley to be alone with them," Diana said.

"She won't be alone, Selina will be with her," Hades reminded her.

"I know, but it's not the same," Diana told him. "And you know there are sketchy characters in the militia."

"I am aware," Hades stated. "But I'm sure Selina will keep an eye on her." Diana sighed.

"I know, I'm just worried," Diana responded. "She maybe fifteen, but she acts more like a girl than a woman."

"I understand your concerns Diana, but I can't think of a good reason to deny her the visit," Hades said. "She'll have a chaperone, and she's not staying in the same house as them. Besides, she's good friends with a bunch of militia officers. Even if there are a few bad eggs, I'm sure the good ones will look out for her." He sighed before continuing. "Diana, I'm not a big fan of this either, but there's not a legit reason to deny it."

"But Father, one of the men, he…" Diana started. Hades raised his hand to call for silence.

"Diana, it'll be alright," Hades assured her. "I doubt Harley will get into any trouble in the few days they're there." But oh, wrong he was.

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to tell us about?" Shayera asked gesturing to herself and Lois. The girls were currently in their shared bedroom in their nightclothes on the bed.

"While I was visiting Mercy, I ran into Mr. Wayne," Diana started. "And he told me about his history with Napier."

"Soo, what happened?" Lois asked.

"Well, it turns out that Mr. Wayne DID offer Mr. Napier the parish but Napier turned it down in exchange for a large sum of money," Diana informed. "They parted ways after that until they had an INCIDENCE a few months ago."

"Well, what happened?" Shayera asked.

"Apparently, he tried to convince Mr. Wayne's sister into eloping with him," Diana said cautiously. Shayera and Lois looked at each in shook and surprise before facing Diana.

"What?" Lois questioned. "Are you sure?" Diana nodded.

"I talked with his brothers they confirmed it," Diana responded.

"Well that would explain why he always had murder in his eyes when crossed paths with Mr. Napier," Shayera said. "I know I would if someone tried to elope with one of my siblings."

"Was Mr. Kent there?" Lois asked. Diana froze at the question.

'Should I tell her about…' Diana thought. 'No. I need to talk with Shayera first.'

"No, he wasn't," Diana answered sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lois said with a sorrowful smile. "It's okay." She sighed before continuing. "I'm going to sleep. If you two want to continue talking could you, please go outside?" Shayera and Diana nodded.

"Of course," Diana responded sincerely. "Come on Shay." Both the women took their leave and stepped outside.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" Shayera asked. Diana pulled out the letter Mr. Wayne had written.

"This is the letter Mr. Wayne wrote addressing both his history with Napier and his meddling with Lois," Diana informed her. Shayera took the letter from Diana and read through it at lightning speed. Once Shayera finished, she looked up. "Well?"

"I am both irate at that man and…." Shayera started to say in annoyance. "And I don't know what else. Do you think he'll say true to his word?"

"I hope so for Lois' sake," Diana admitted. "Should we tell her?" Shayera shook her head.

"No, there's no reason to get her hopes up only to have them broken if he ends up breaking his word," Shayera said.

* * *

Clark heard a knock on the door from his dining room chair.

"I'll get it," Clark told his sisters before heading towards the door. He opened the door to find his best friend standing in the doorway. "Bruce? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Bruce asked. Clark nodded.

"Yes, of course," Clark responded before allowing his friend entrance. "Bruce, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Can I talk to you privately?" Bruce asked. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," Clark said before leading him to his bedroom and closing the door. "So what happened?"

"Clark…I'm sorry," Bruce stated resulting in confusion from the other party.

"For what?" Clark asked. Bruce handed him a letter addressed to him. "What is it?"

"I think it'll be better if you read it instead of me explaining what it is," Bruce told him. Clark unfolded and proceeded to read. Bruce watched as his face morphed from confusion to doubt to joy only to shift into sadness and pain. He looked up at his friend with a painful, heartbroken, and a hint of anger.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Clark demanded with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I misjudged Lois Princeton so after we received the fake note; I thought it was confirmation of her character," Bruce explained. "So I hid this note because I thought it was her begging you to take her back only for her to hurt you even more." Bruce paused, sat on the bed, and hung his head before continuing. When he did resume, you could hear the sob in his tone. "Clark, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I'm so sorry." Clark wanted to feel angry, but he couldn't, not once he saw a tear fall from Bruce's eye.

"How long have you know about this?" Clark asked gesturing to the note.

"I've had the note for a couple of days, but I never read it," Bruce told him. "I found out this morning from Miss Diana about what happened with the note."

"And rode all day from your Uncle's to tell me this?" Clark said surprised.

"You need to know," Bruce responded before lifting his head. "Clark, if there anything I can do to fix this…"

"You already have," Clark said with a smile. "Thank you for telling me. Now the question is how do we fix this?"

"Well, I think Alfred would be a better person to consult than me," Bruce told him. "And you do need to pick up Kara."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Clark questioned with a grin. Bruce nodded. "Well in that case, I'd better start packing."

"And make sure your sisters come," Bruce told him. Clark gave him a questioning look. "Someone has to take Kara back home when we go back to Maryton."

"Fair enough, but I still don't like it," Clark responded.

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"They have this uncanny ability to ruin a good road trip," Clark stated. Bruce smirked.

"And how's that?" Bruce questioned.

"They complain the whole way about how cramped they are," Clark answered. "And if I try to offer something to pass the time, they complain about that too."

"Such is the reality of having sisters," Bruce replied.

"There's no way Barbara is as bad as my sisters," Clark responded.

"No, but she used to be," Bruce said.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Clark doubtfully replied.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth," Bruce told him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Several days had passed since Harley and Selina left for Brighton, and life went on for Princetons, well mostly. Cassie was a mess without her mischief buddy and Persephone was both rejoicing and mourning the departure of her daughter. Diana, however; was on her way to visit her Aunt Alexa and her husband. You see a several months ago Diana and her aunt had planned to go on a tour of the northern countryside and the time was now upon them.

"Diana!" Alexa exclaimed as her niece exited the carriage. The two ran up and embraced each other.

"OH, Aunt Alexa, it's so good to see you," Diana responded.

"Hey where's my hug?" her uncle teased as he walked out of the house. Mr. Gardener was a round man with brown hair thinning up top and with a smile pasted on his face.

"OH, Uncle Gardener," Diana responded with a smile before giving him a hug.

"You know, you can just call me Uncle Howard," Mr. Gardener reminded her.

"Sorry, old habits," Diana replied before breaking the embrace. "So where are heading to first?"

"Well I wanted to start in Derbyshire," Alexa told her. "It's very near the place where I grew up and I would love to see the hills again."

"And while we're there I want to tour Wayne Manor," Mr. Gardener added. Diana froze at the mention of Wayne. "I hear the place and the grounds are lovely."

"Diana, are you alright?" Alexa asked. Diana nodded.

"I'm fine," Diana answered with a smile.

"We don't have to…" Mr. Gardener started.

"No, no, it's fine," Diana insisted. "I would just rather not run into him again."

"You've met him?" Alexa asked.

"Yes," Diana answered. "And let's just say we've….clashed."

"Well, we will make sure he is not home when we go," Mr. Gardener stated. "That way you can enjoy the tour with us instead of staying stuck in the house. Sound good?" Diana nodded. "Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

"You're not joining us?" Clark asked Bruce.

"No, I need to go now so I can discuss something with the landlord," Bruce explained. "And I need to let Alfred know he's going to have more guest over."

"Alright then," Clark responded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

"MOM! Has Harley sent anything for me?!" Cassie yelled from upstairs causing Shayera to halt her piano playing and Lois to look up from her book.

"NO!" Persephone yelled back. "I just told you a few minutes ago!" Shayera resumed before being interrupted.

"Can you tell me when she does!?" Cassie yelled.

"I already promised I would!" Persephone yelled in response. "And stop yelling! If you want to talk to me, please come downstairs!"

"Got it!" Cassie responded. The yelling stopped; Shayera took a deep breath before resuming playing the piano. The tune was not exactly cheerful, but it was beautiful.

"Shay! Could you stop playing that funeral piece?!" Cassie exclaimed resulting in Shayera banging the keys. "Why don't you play something cheerful?!"

"I don't know, why don't YOU play it!?" Shayera exclaimed before banging the keys. "I'm DONE." She then stormed outside muttering… "I can't believe…Can't let me…Those…ugguggg!"

"Mom! Have you seen my silver barrette?!" Cassie shouted.

"Ugug," Lois complained before muttering and walking to another room. "Can't a girl read in peace around here." Lois knocked on Hades's study door.

"Who is it?" Hades asked.

"Lois," Lois answered.

"Come in," Hades responded. Lois entered the room before closing the door behind her. "Let me guess…you're trying to escape Persephone and Cassie." Lois nodded. "Feel free to stay as long as you want."

* * *

In due time, the Gardeners and Diana arrived in Derbyshire and settle into their temporary house.

"So I'm going to see if Mr. Wayne is home," Mr. Gardener informed before heading to Wayne Manor.

"So what happened between you and Mr. Wayne?" Alexa asked her niece.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Diana admitted. Alexa sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside her.

"We've got time," Alexa told her. Diana sat beside her causing the couch to creak.

"I don't even know where to begin," Diana admitted. "I guess it all started when Mr. Kent, his sisters, and Mr. Wayne came to Netherfield. Miss Persephone tried to arrange for Lois and Mr. Kent to court." Alexa chuckled softly and playfully rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like her," Alexa remarked.

"Yes, but they did end up falling for each other regardless," Diana told her. "Mr. Kent was perfect for her and things were going so well."

"But something happened, correct?" Alexa questioned. Diana nodded.

"Our cousin, Luthor, responded to a note which was addressed to Lois, and it left an inaccurate impression of her true intentions," Diana explained. "Add onto the fact that Miss Persephone always brags about his money worth and Harley and Cassie's silliness and everything else…"

"That note was the final straw," Alexa finished. Diana paused, looked down, and nodded before continuing.

"The party left the next day without an explanation," Diana told her. "Lois was heartbroken. And none of us understood why they left until we got a note addressed to Lois from Mr. Kent. That was when we found out about Luthor forging a note. Lois wrote a note to explain herself and we never heard back from them. Well, a few days ago I learned the truth. Mr. Wayne had intercepted the note preventing Mr. Kent from reading it and finding the truth. So I…" She paused and fidgeted nervously with her dress. "So I…"

"You what?" Alexa asked curiously.

"I yelled at him," Diana said in shame. Alexa lost all self-control and laughed loudly much to Diana's shock and annoyance. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm imagining you bursting into a room, enraged and looking ready to murder someone, and poor Mr. Wayne trying to make himself as small as possible," Alexa said between laughs. Meanwhile, Diana blushed in embarrassment and tried to shrink into the couch hoping it would swallow her whole. Alexa eventually calmed down and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, so now after that yelling match, you're scared to face him?"

"He probably wouldn't _want _to see me anyway," Diana responded. "I did yell at him and falsely accuse him of…_things_. OH, I acted like a fool!"

"Now Diana, there's no need to fret," Alexa told her. "The likely hood of you running into him again is extremely low." Just then Mr. Gardener opened the door and entered the house.

"Good news! Mr. Wayne is away is not expected to return for at least another day or two," Mr. Gardener informed them. "So you don't have to worry about accidentally running into him."

"That's great!" Alexa responded before turning her gaze back to Diana. "So are you up for it?"

"Why not?" Diana said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

While Diana was not enthusiastic about the Waynes themselves, she had to admit their manor was extravagant. There was so much history in everything from the architecture to furniture to the painting on the wall.

"And in here are the statues of many of the previous owners of the Manor," Alfred the butler informed them before opening the door and allowing the visitors in. "There are also other works of art which were collected by Anthony Wayne and his wife, during their lifetime, due to their love of marble. They also started the tradition of making a statue of each generation of Waynes. They…" Just then loud thumps sounded from the stairs and the group saw a young woman with long blonde hair and a flowy white dress with pink flowers ran into the room.

"Walk! Miss Kent!" Alfred reminded her. The girl stopped and turned to address him.

"Sorry Mr. Alfred," the young woman responded. Diana scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Kent?" Diana questioned.

"OH, how rude of me," the young woman said before walking back to the visitors and curtsying. "I'm Kara Kent. It's a pleasure to meet you." The visitors curtsied in response.

"Pleasure to meet you," Diana responded. "I'm Diana Princeton and these are my aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Howard Gardener." Kara's face lit up with surprise.

"Princeton? Do you know Lois Princeton?" Kara asked.

"Yes, she's my elder sister," Diana answered.

"OH, I'm Clark Kent's youngest sister," Kara said with a smile. "I've been wanting to meet you for so long. And so has Barbara. OH! You MUST meet Barbara." Kara grasped Diana's hands and led her towards another room.

"Miss Kent! That is extremely improper!" Alfred exclaimed but Kara paid no attention as she proceeded to drag Diana towards a nearby room. When Kara released Diana, she found herself in a room full of music instruments but what caught her eyes was the young woman at the piano who possessed light redish-brown long hair and was wearing a flowery white blouse as well as a long black skirt. When the woman noticed Diana, she got up and made her way to Diana with a smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a curtesy. "I'm Barbara Wayne." Diana curtsied in response.

"I'm Diana Princeton," Diana replied. "And the pleasure is all mine." Surprise spread across Barbara's face.

"Princeton?" Barbara questioned. Diana nodded hesitantly.

"Yes?" Diana responded hesitantly.

"OH. It is SO good to finally meet you," Barbara exclaimed. "I've heard so much about you. All good things I assure you."

"You've heard of me?" Diana questioned. Barbara nodded.

"Yes, my brothers have told me about you in their letters," Barbara informed her. "Bruce called you charming and witty. And believe me when I say, he does not hand out compliments easy."

"Br—Mr. Wayne talked about me?" Diana asked. Barbara nodded and smirked.

"Every letter we got when he was in Netherfield there was always a mention of you," Barbara told her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he liked you." Diana's face flustered in embarrassment. There was no way this was true. Mr. Wayne wrote about her? There was a knock on the door catching the attention of everyone present. The door opened revealing…

"Bruce!" Barbara exclaimed in delight as she ran up to embrace her brother. Diana froze in shock and surprise. Wait, this wasn't real. This wasn't….

"It's good to see you too Barbara," Bruce said before releasing her.

"I've missed you so much," Barbara responded.

"I missed you too…" Bruce started before noticing there was another person present. Bruce and Diana made eye contact causing the former to freeze and the latter to run.

"Excuse me," Bruce said briefly to Barbara before chasing after Diana.

Diana quickly walked away from the music room and through the halls in effort to find the front door. Diana then realized the back door was only a room's length away. With haste Diana walked across the room and headed out the door.

"Miss Diana," Bruce called from the door. Diana halted and turned to face him. Bruce gently jogged up to her. "Miss Diana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't. I was just…surprised," Diana responded. "We hear you wouldn't be home for quite some time."

"Yes well, I came home a bit early then excepted," Bruce told her. "I'm sorry for starling you. Though I don't blame you for acting the way you did. Afterall, our last encounter was rather…unpleasant."

"I believe that is putting it mildly," Diana responded with smile. Bruce smirked in response.

"I couldn't agree more," Bruce said.

"I apologize for…well, if we had known that you would be coming then we would certainly not have dreamed of visiting at this time," Diana told him.

"No, I did not tell anyone I was returning so soon so the error is more on me," Bruce responded. "Are you enjoying the manor?" Diana nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes, it's lovely," Diana replied. "It's so full of history and definitely lives up to its reputation. We were in the room full of statues and were about to head into the library before Kara dragged me off to meet Barbara."

"Well she has been wanting to meet you for quite some time," Bruce told her.

"And how had she heard of me?" Diana teasingly questioned.

"Richard and Jason probably," Bruce lied.

"And not you?" Diana teased.

"Maybe a little," Bruce admitted. Diana chuckled a little in response. "I'm sure she would love to become better acquainted with you. Would you care to come over tomorrow so you can become properly acquainted?"

"I would love that," Diana answered with a smile.

"If you want, I could show you the library right now," Bruce suggested.

"OH, I would…" Diana started with anticipation.

"Diana!" The pair turned behind them to see the Gardeners.

"There you are!" Alexa exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere. OH, Mr. Wayne." Alexa curtsied and Mr. Gardener bowed. "I'm sorry." Bruce bowed before responding:

"There's no need to apologize."

"I'm Alexa Gardener and this is my husband Howard Gardener," Alexa informed him. "We're Diana's aunt and uncle. It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine," Bruce said. "Are you enjoying the manor?"

"Very much so," Mr. Gardener answered.

"I love the grounds. It's absolutely beautiful," Alexa responded.

"Aunt Alexa, why were you looking for me?" Diana asked.

"OH, we were letting you know that we were ready to leave," Alexa explained. "But if you're not ready…"

"No, it's okay," Diana interrupted before turning back to Bruce. "I'm sorry to cut this short…"

"No that is quite alright," Bruce responded. "We can talk more tomorrow." Diana nodded.

"I'll see you then," Diana said.

**Hours Later**

"How much longer are you going to stay up?" Shayera groaned from underneath her pillow. She and Lois were in the bedroom they shared, and the time was currently about twelve at night.

"Not much longer," Lois said as she finished writing another sentence. "I just want to finish writing this letter to Diana."

"Well hurry up!" Shayera complained. "Some of us want…" She was interrupted by loud bangs on the front door. The two stopped and looked at each other in surprise and confusion. The banging continued.

"Mr. Princeton!" Persephone shrieked from their room.

"We'd better go see who it is," Lois said as she grabbed her candle and made her way out of the room with Shayera following behind. Hades was already halfway down the stairs with a candle in hand and a wife only a few feet behind. Cassie followed Shayera and Lois downstairs as she too was startled by the noise. Hades opened the front door.

"Letter from Colonel Foster," the man stated as he handed the letter to Hades. Hades nodded in response and closed the door behind him.

"What could possible be so important that…" Hades said as he opened the envelope. "They felt the need to…" He stopped once he read the first line of the letter.

"Father, what's wrong?" Lois asked. Hades handed her the letter. Lois held it up so she could read it in the candlelight. "Dear Mr. Princeton, It is with pain that I tell you…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"So care explain why Diana ran away from you the minute she saw you?" Barbara asked at breakfast the next day. "I meant to ask you last night, but I forgot."

"Our last interaction was…rather distressing," Bruce said slowly.

"Mind giving some details?" Barbara questioned.

"I misjudged her sister's intentions so I…um…broke them up," Bruce responded hesitantly. "And she found out."

"I…I don't whether to punch you or yell at you," Barbara declared as she stood up. "Why on earth would you…"

"It's…complicated," Bruce admitted. "I've already fixed things with Clark, and we're going to try and restore the relationship."

"Whatever you guys have in mind better work," Barbara stated as she started to calm and sit down. "Because if not…"

"Believe me, you'll have to get in line," Bruce told her.

"There was another thing though, wasn't there?" Barbara guessed. "Cause she would've yelled at you more if that was all."

"No, it wasn't," Bruce admitted. "She had the…_pleasure _of meeting Jack Napier when the militia was quartering in Maryton." Barbara froze at the name and felt herself stiffen. "He told her that I denied him the perish offered."

"What?! That cockroach!" Barbara exclaimed as she clenched his fists. "If I ever see him again I'll…"

"You don't need to worry," Bruce assured her. "He's gone."

"I know," Barbara responded with annoyance. "But…I just…the nerve of him."

"I understand; I felt the same way," Bruce said. "He certainly has that effect."

"Do you know when Diana is coming?" Barbara asked earnestly.

"She should be here around 10," Bruce informed her. "So where Kara?"

"OH! She's trying to get Alfred to give her back her woopy cushion," Barbara responded.

"I don't understand where she got the pranking obsession," Bruce said. "Pamela and Audrey are appalled at the idea, and Clark was always skittish whenever I mentioned the idea."

"I think it's because she spent so much time with Dick, Jason, and Tim," Barbara suggested.

"Where is Tim?" Bruce asked.

"Master Timothy did not wish to sit still while the "adults hung out" so he ate early and is currently in his room," Alfred informed them as he walked into the dinning room with Kara following behind. "And no Miss Kent you are NOT getting that cushion back."

"PLEASE Mr. Alfred," Kara begged. "At least let me have it back when my sisters get here."

"Especially not then," Alfred told her. "Regardless of your feelings towards your sisters, I will not allow you to embarrass them in front of strangers." Kara groaned in response.

"Fine!" Kara complained before leaving the room in defeat. Alfred turned to Bruce.

"So the rest of the Kents will be joining us tomorrow, correct?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, and then once they're done visiting, I plan to go back to Netherfield with Clark," Bruce informed him.

"Good," Alfred said. "Because I hate imagine how much pain the poor woman is due to your misjudgment."

"I know, I know," Bruce responded sadly. He did know and he wished he could take it all back.

* * *

"Did you send it?" Shayera asked Lois. Lois nodded.

"Yes, it should reach Diana tomorrow," Lois told her.

"Good," Shayera responded. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know," Lois admitted. "I wish I did but I don't."

"Are we honestly surprised?" Shayera asked. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Lois interrupted. "You don't need to finish."

* * *

Diana arrived on time and were led into the living room by Alfred. Bruce, Barbara, and Kara all stood and curtsied/bowed when their guests entered the room.

"I'm glad you could come," Barbara said.

"I am as well," Diana responded.

"Are your aunt and uncle not joining us?" Kara asked. Diana shook her head.

"No, Aunt Alexa wanted to reminisce some of her favorite childhood places," Diana told them. "So, they're doing that while I'm here."

"Are you hungry Miss?" Alfred asked. Diana shook her head.

"No, I ate before I came," Diana responded. "Thank you for the offer."

"So what do you like to do?" Barbara asked Diana.

"Well, I like reading, walks, gardening, and spending time with close friends and my sisters," Diana answered.

"What kind of things do like to read?" Barbara asked.

"I mostly like mystery and non-fiction and informative essays," Diana informed her.

"No romance?" Barbara questioned. Diana shook her head.

"I found the premises too predictable over time, so I lost interest," Diana explained.

"I know right? I mean, guy meets girl, love at first sight, obstacles show up like feuding families or friends, then by some miracle or twist of fate, they overcome the obstacles and get married," Barbara complained. "Very basic and predictable."

"Agreed. And it's only worse when it's poorly written," Diana added.

"Yes, it is…the WORST," Barbara said with emphasis on worst. "I mean I like some romantic novels if it's well written but when the girl gets kidnapped for the third time in the same book…" She grunted in frustration and started making angry gestures. "I'm just thinking…dude get yourself a better girl who isn't getting kidnapped every SINGLE WEEK." Diana chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more," Diana responded. "My main problem is that the female protagonist is too weak willed or emotion to accomplish anything worthwhile."

"Yes while that is a common, and annoying, stereotype it does help me figure out which books aren't worth my time," Barbara said. "If I don't like the female lead then I try a different book. There's no point reading a romance book if one of the pair is unlikeable."

"Why don't you show Miss Diana the library?" Bruce suggested. "Then you can show her which ones you like."

"Great idea!" Barbara explained before grabbing Diana's arm and leading out of the room. "Come on, Diana." Bruce smirked as the pair left the room. Alfred coughed to try to get Bruce's attention but failed. He coughed louder but Bruce's eyes were still on the door the pair had gone through.

"Well, I guess there WILL be a next generation of Waynes," Alfred muttered with a smile.

"Did you say something, Alfred?" Bruce asked, tearing his gaze away from the door for the first time.

"I don't believe so Master Bruce," Alfred responded seriously.

* * *

"Wow," was all Diana could say when she entered the library. She never thought it was possible for so many books to exist in one place, and she was awestruck.

"Here, smell this," Barbara said as she handed Diana an old book. Diana took it and smelled the pages. She closed her eyes and took it all in before sighing.

"Nothing beats the smell of an old book," Diana stated.

"Amen to that," Barbara responded. "I love the smell of old books. The leather, the parchment, everything." She pulled another book off the shelf and handed it to Diana. "I think you might like this one. It's called _Sense and Sensibility_. It's a family favorite."

"Is it good?" Diana questioned.

"You can tell me after you read it," Barbara responded. Diana gave her a confused look.

"Right now?" Diana asked. Barbara nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I would love to get your opinion on it," Barbara told her. "And in meantime, I'll finish reading _Count of Monte Crisco_."

"Is that book over 1,000 pages?" Diana questioned.

"1,243 pages to be precise," Barbara responded sweetly. "But honestly it's such a good book the page number almost doesn't matter. Besides, I bet the boys that if I finished it before the end of month, they would stop teasing me about boys and let me put make-up on them for a day."

"And if you didn't?" Diana asked.

"I don't want to think about it," Barbara said with dread.

* * *

"Master Timothy, there is no need to run," Alfred told him. Tim started running and slowed down to a quick walk as he headed to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Easy for you to say," Tim retorted. "You don't have to worry about dodging a houseguest."

"Well, said houseguest is currently in library with Barbara reading," Alfred informed him. "And has been there since arriving at 10 this morning."

"They've been reading for FOUR HOURS!" Tim exclaimed. Alfred nodded. "Wow. I couldn't do that. So where's Bruce?"

"I believe Master Bruce is standing in the doorway watching them," Alfred told him.

"For four hours?" Tim questioned. Alfred nodded. "I can't decide if that's creepy or not. Any idea why?"

"I believe that Master Bruce has taken a fancy to Miss Princeton," Alfred said.

"By fancy do you mean friend or…the other thing?" Tim asked.

"The other thing, Master Timothy," Alfred told him.

"Oh," Tim responded sadly.

"What's wrong Master Timothy?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I was hoping that after Selina Bruce was done with _that_," Tim replied.

"Master Timothy, you know as well as I do that is an unrealistic expectation," Alfred told him. "If you always hold on to the past, then you never move on. That is as dangerous as forgetting the past ever happened."

"I know," Tim started. "I just…I don't want us to go through that again."

"Believe me when I say Master Timothy, I think this one's different," Alfred told him sincerely.

* * *

"The two women were currently lounging on the floor reading when Barbara declared:

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. I'm going to get some food from the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"A little something if it's not too much trouble," Diana responded.

"I'll be back shortly," Barbara stated before getting up and exiting the room.

"I know you're there; you can come out now," Diana said. Then Bruce stepped out of the shadow and into the library.

"How long have you known?" Bruce asked.

"Almost since the beginning," Diana answered before teasingly adding. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a stalker."

"Well do you?" Bruce questioned.

"Do I what?" Diana asked.

"Know better," Bruce retorted. Diana surprise quickly turned into smile.

"So you DO have a sense of humor?" Diana teased.

"Very funny," Bruce sarcastically said. "Did one of my brothers tell you that?"

"Once or twice," Diana admitted.

"So how did you like _Sense and Sensiblity_?" Bruce asked.

"It was enjoyable," Diana answered. "I actually liked the female protagonists in the book, especially Elinor."

"Figured. She is the more reasonable sister," Bruce responded.

"Yes, it's not that I didn't like Marianne, it's just she's so…overemotional," Diana said. "She was well written; I just couldn't relate to her."

"Understandable," Bruce replied.

"Also she reminds me too much of my younger sisters," Diana added. Bruce chuckled a little and smirked.

"So who's worse your sisters or Marianne?" Bruce asked.

"Harley," Diana answered. "Harley's worse."

"She's your youngest sister, correct?" Bruce asked. Diana nodded.

"Yes, it's Lois then me then Shayera then Cassie then Harley," Diana told him. "You're the oldest in your family, correct?"

"Yes, it's me then Dick, Jason, Barbara, and Tim," Bruce answered.

"Dick?" Diana questioned.

"It's Richard's nickname," Bruce informed her. "So what are you reading now?"

"I'm reading _Les Miserables_," Diana told him. "I'm probably not going to finish before I leave but I want to try."

"That's quite ambitious," Bruce responded. "Isn't it over a thousand pages?"

"1,500 to be precise," Diana said. "And I'm about a quarter through though. So I think I'll manage. Have you ever read it?"

"No, I always meant to but never got around to it," Bruce replied. "I did finish _Count of Monte Crisco _though."

"Barbara's working her way through that right now," Diana told him. "She's about three-quarters of the way through. You know she and your brothers have a bet on her finishing that book before the end of the month."

"Yes I did," Bruce said.

"So what happens if Barbara losses?" Diana asked. "She wouldn't tell me."

"She has to let them slim ball her while she's wearing one of her favorite dresses and she cannot tease them about the women they're courting," Bruce answered.

"No wonder she doesn't want to loss," Diana said.

"I'm BAAACCKK and I come bearing gifts!" Barbara exclaimed as she entered the library with basket of food on her arm.

"Be careful Miss Diana, you know happened to the Trojans," Bruce teased as he headed towards the door. Diana's shock quickly turned into laughter. Barbara, however; was flabbergast. Since when did Bruce openly joke with non-family? "Enjoy your book."

"I will," Diana said with smile. Bruce then left the library and headed for another area of the house. Diana, still smiling, turned to see Barbara, still froze in shock.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked.

"What…was that?" Barbara questioned.

"I don't know what you mean," Diana responded.

"Bruce…are you two…never mind," Barbara said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A little while after Diana left Wayne Manor, the youngest and oldest residents decided it was time to confront Bruce about Miss Diana. Currently, they were all in the living room with Bruce on the couch alone, Barbara was sitting on the piano bench, Alfred was standing in the archway between the rooms, and Tim was standing in front of Bruce.

"Sooo, what's up with you and Miss Diana?" Tim asked bluntly.

"Nothing," Bruce answered.

"Ya right, and I'm a circus clown," Tim responded sarcastically. "You like her."

"I do not," Bruce insisted.

"Then why were you watching me and her read in the library?" Barbara questioned.

"You must have been seeing things," Bruce replied quickly.

"Well then it must have spread because I recall seeing you outside the library door for the last several hours," Alfred said promptly resulting in glare from Bruce. "There's nothing wrong with liking a young lady, Master Bruce. It's quite normal if I do say so myself. Anyone care for some tea and biscuits?"

"Heck yeah!" Tim exclaimed.

"Language, Master Timothy," Alfred told him.

"Yes, please Alfred," Tim said with a dejected expression.

"I would like some as well please," Barbara said politely.

"Very well, I will back shortly," Alfred stated before leaving for the kitchen.

"In all honestly though, do you like her?" Barbara asked Bruce.

"I hardly see how it's any of your business," Bruce answered shortly.

"It is because if you marry her, she's apart of the family and I don't want a crummy sister-in-law," Tim complained.

"Since when do you care who I marry?" Bruce asked.

"Since the last woman you courted turned out to be a floozy who treated you and the rest of us like trash," Tim stated bluntly.

"I think what Tim is _trying _to say…" Barbara started with a little edge in her voice. "Is when you get married you get the family. And while we want you to be happy…"

"You also want my wife to be someone you get along with, correct?" Bruce guessed. The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah pretty much," Tim said.

"I have returned with the biscuits," Alfred stated promptly as he returned with the tray. "The tea will be ready shortly." He placed the tray on the center table.

"Great! Thanks, Alfred!" Tim exclaimed before shoving a biscuit in his mouth.

"Slow down, and smaller bits, Master Timothy," Alfred instructed before surveying the other Waynes. He was surprised, however; to see that Bruce had left the room. While Barbara and Tim munched on biscuits, Alfred headed for the one place he knew he would be.

"Somehow, I knew I would find you here," Alfred said as he approached Bruce. "You always went to them whenever you were struggling even as an adult." The pair were currently in front of the graves of the previous owners of the manor, Bruce's parents, and Alfred's old friends.

"They always knew what to do," Bruce said to no one. "I wish they were here."

"I do as well Master Bruce," Alfred responded. "I miss them very dearly." Silence followed briefly.

"Alfred…" Bruce started. "When my father was courting my mother, how did he know she was the right one?"

"Well, I believe he realized it the time your mother when on a vacation for a month," Alfred told him. "He realized he did not want to live another day without her and the day she came back he proposed to her." Bruce paused before sighing.

"I thought Selina was the one," Bruce admitted. "And now…I don't want that to happen again."

"I know sir," Alfred replied. "But as I told Master Timothy, refusing to move on from the past is just as dangerous as forgetting it. I want you to be happy, and if you think it's with Miss Diana, I will support your decision."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said sincerely.

* * *

"So will you be going back to Wayne Manor tomorrow?" Alexa asked her niece while the trio was eating dinner. Diana nodded.

"If you don't mind that is," Diana responded.

"Oh of course not," Alexa replied. "We don't mind, do we, Howard?" He shook his head.

"Not at all," Mr. Gardener said.

"Has there been any letters from Lois?" Diana asked. The couple shook their head.

"No, none that I'm aware of," Alexa answered. "Why?"

"Well, it's just odd that I haven't heard from her yet," Diana admitted.

* * *

"Is there any news?" Lois asked her father.

"Yes but not the good kind," Hades admitted. "We're tracking them now and we suspect they are in London."

"I'd better tell Diana," Lois declared.

"Yes please, you'll need all the help you can get dealing with my wife while I'm with the Colonel, and hopefully Mr. Gardener, in London," Hades responded.

* * *

The next day came and Diana returned to Wayne Manor. However, she was not the only visitor to the Manor today. When she came into the living room, she was greeted by the rest of the Kent family. The whole family stood up once she entered the room. They all bowed/curtsied to each other. Some, like Clark, and herself, remained standing while Pamela, Bruce, and Mr. and Mrs. Savage sat down.

"Miss Princeton," Clark greeted hesitantly. "It's…it's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well," Diana responded.

'Did he know I was coming?' Diana thought. 'Or is he just nervous?'

"So…how is Miss Lois?" Clark asked.

"She's…she could be better," Diana answered hesitantly. "But, all things considered, she is doing well."

"Oh, that's good," Clark responded nervously.

'Yeah, he had no idea I was here, or he did, and he was caught unprepared,' Diana thought. 'I'm glad Barbara told me the Kents were coming.'

"So, Miss Princeton," Pamela began. "What brings you to Wayne Manor?"

"I was invited by Mister Wayne to visit for a few days," Diana explained.

"Really? Interesting," Pamela responded.

"So what brings you here, Miss Kent?" Diana asked politely.

"We are here to pick up my sister," Pamela informed her. "And then my brother has business to attend to afterward."

"Last one down is a rotten egg!" they heard a young boy exclaim. Just then they heard a sound resembling stampeding elephants down the stairs.

"Oh, no, you don't," a young woman (probably Kara) said.

"Hey! Cut it out!" the boy exclaimed. Then they heard a loud bang as someone landed on the ground.

"I win," Barbara declared from the other room.

"No fair," the boy complained.

"Well you snooze you lose," Barbara stated.

"Why do I always lose?" the boy grumbled.

"Because you are small fry," Kara teased.

"I am not," the boy proclaimed. The girls giggled but stopped once they entered the living room and realized they had guests.

"Oh, um, hi Pamela, Audrey, Clark," Kara said nervously. Then Tim entered the room and you could see the embarrassment and fear on his face.

"Kara! How could you act so unladylike?" Pamela questioned as she stood up to scold her sister.

"I'm sorry, we didn't realize you were already here," Kara responded sincerely.

"Even so, you shouldn't have acted so childishly," Pamela stated. "You're fifteen, not five. And racing down the stairs is for boys, not young ladies."

"Pamela, while I do agree the timing was bad, they didn't mean any harm by racing," Diana said politely. "If they had known there were other people here, I'm sure they wouldn't have done it. It was an honest mistake that I'm sure they won't repeat." Diana turned to address the younger three. "You will pay more attention next time, correct?" The three nodded.

"We're sorry," all three apologized. "And it won't happen again."

"Good," Diana responded before turning to the boy. "Now, I don't believe we've met. What's your name?"

"Timothy," he told her. "Timothy Wayne. Though everyone calls me Tim."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tim," Diana replied. Bruce smiled from his spot on the couch.

'She's a keeper,' Bruce thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After the stair incident, the rest of the visit went rather normally, though Tim did disappear about halfway through to escape "adult talk" which was currently going on in the music room.

"So, Diana, do you play?" Pamela asked gesturing to the piano.

"Well, yes but not very well," Diana admitted. "Do you?"

"Of course," Pamela responded. "Every _respectable_ young lady does." Bruce clenched his fists.

'Not even going to hide her disdain,' Bruce thought.

"What makes you say that?" Diana inquired.

"Well, the more talents a young lady possess the more likely a young man is to take interest in her," Pamela informed her. "A woman cannot simply be just a pretty face if she is to entice a man into marriage."

"If a man only wants a trophy wife with many talents then he is not worth a woman's time," Diana responded.

"True, but a woman who can't do anything is useless," Pamela stated.

"Why should a woman try to appease a man's standards?" Bruce questioned causing the two women to turn in his direction. "Especially if they have impossible standards one can't possibly hope to appease. Don't you agree?" This effectively silenced everyone in the room and everyone turned in direction speechless. No excepted him to speak up or even acknowledge the conversation.

'I can't decide whether to be mad at him for defending me or grateful,' Diana thought. 'And why has he been so friendly towards me recently? Is it a trick or he is being genuine?'

"Well, how about some music?" Barbara suggested. She gracefully walked over to the piano, pulled out the book, and started playing. The melody was soothing and calming, which in turn, served to calm the room from the previous tension.

"Diana, is the militia still encamped in Maryton?" Pamela asked.

"No, they are camped at Brighton for the summer," Diana answered politely.

"Oh, that must be a great loss to your family," Pamela responded with fake sincerity.

"We are managing rather well actually," Diana replied.

"Some more than most?" Pamela guessed.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"I was aware that several in the community found Jack Napier…" Pamela said. Barbara froze and stopped playing at the mention of the name, and both Bruce and Clark stiffened. While Pamela did not notice, Diana did. "A rather accomplished and dashing young man. From what I heard many begged him for their hand in marriage."

'I need to change the topic,' Diana thought before turning her attention to Barbara.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how we expect you to play when there's no one to turn the pages?" Diana said as she walked over to Barbara. Diana turned the page of the thick music book which snapped Barbara out her trance causing her to resume playing. Diana briefly looked and saw Bruce looking at her. She smirked and he gave her one in response.

'Definitely a keeper,' Bruce thought.

* * *

Diana's visit came to an end as the sun started setting. She left in the same carriage she had come after being escorted outside by the others. Once she left, the others went into one of the living room.

"Miss Diana is an odd one, don't agree?" Pamela stated.

"What makes you say that?" Clark asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Well, she's very…modernistic," Pamela answered.

"You say that as if that's a bad thing," Bruce noticed.

"Well it may not be such a bad thing in a hundred years, but it is now," Audrey said.

"Exactly. How does she expect to get a husband if she doesn't abide by the current standards?" Pamela added.

"I believe what Miss Princeton was arguing was that a woman should have goals for her own personal growth instead of simply for the sake of getting a husband," Bruce explained.

"While I can agree with that statement, it's no way to get a husband," Audrey stated.

"Maybe Miss Princeton's main priority _isn't_ to get a husband," Clark suggested.

"If that's true then she's a fool," Pamela replied.

"Not all," Bruce retorted. "It says much about her character. After all, how would anyone get anything done if the only goal we ever made for ourselves was to get married? And while love is important, it should not be the only goal in life. Now if you'll excuse me." He said as he stood up. "I have business to attend to." Bruce then walked out of the room and headed unintentionally towards the music room. His gaze settled on the piano where Diana had been helping Barbara earlier that night. He smiled fondly at the memory before he thought…

'I'm in love with her, aren't I?' Bruce thought.

* * *

The next day Diana spent with her aunt and uncle and the trio toured the town revisited some old favorites of her aunt. They came back to their house at about midday and Diana noticed letters on the front doorstep. She picked them up before walking inside.

"Who is it, dearie?" Aunt Alexa asked.

"They're letters from Lois to me," Diana said. "This one was misdirected at first. It must be because of poorly written address. I wonder why that is? She's usually very neat." She looked back up at her aunt and uncle. "Aunt Alexa, would it be alright if I stayed and read these letters instead of going with you to the church?"

"Of course," Aunt Alexa responded. "If you need us, have a servant come get us." The pair then left not long afterward. Diana sat down and opened the first letter.

_Dear Diana,_

_ How are you? I am doing rather well. Life seems to have slowed down recently though honestly, I am rather thankful. Father and Shayera seems to be enjoying the quiet after all the recent drama and even Cassie is learning to manage. The only one who has not slowed down is Miss Persephone. She is still as obsessed as ever about the neighborhood gossip and sends most of her time with the other ladies discussing it._

_ Diana, since writing the above something terrible has happened. It is about Harley._

"Harley?" Diana questioned.

_We received a letter late last night from Colonel Foster after most of us had gone to bed. The letter informed us that Harley had eloped with one of his officers, Jack Napier._

"Napier?" Diana exclaimed in shock. "I thought…I thought we were done with him."

_From what Colonel Foster knows the pair plan to elope to Scotland. To be honest Diana, I fear the worst. From what we know of him, I doubt he'll marry her. I will write once I hear of news._

_Sincerely,_

_Lois_

Diana ripped open the next letter leaving the first one discarded on the floor.

_Dear Diana,_

_ It's worse than we thought. Not only has a marriage not taken place, but that there was no intention of getting married, to begin with._

"I knew it," Diana said. "How could he? Napier marry Harley? Love Harley?" Diana then thought back to the last time she had seen him.

_"I will miss it here," Jack admitted. "Especially some people." Diana followed Jack's eyes and noticed that they landed on Harley._

_They have been traced to London. And Father requests Uncle Gardener's help to find him in hopes of persuading Mr. Napier to marry her. Please return home as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Lois_

"Indeed I will," Diana stated. "Where is my uncle?" She got up just as a servant opened the door allowing for Bruce Wayne to walk in. He stopped when he noticed the expression on her face.

"Miss Princeton, are you alright?" Bruce asked. "You look offly pale."

"Mr. Wayne, I need to find my uncle," Diana said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked. "Please sit down. Have a servant…" He turned to the servant who had let him in. "Sir, could you please fetch Mr. and Mrs. Gardener they walked in the direction of…"

"The church," Diana finished.

"The church," Bruce repeated. The man nodded and headed out. Bruce gently led Diana to a chair and he sat across from her. "Miss, what's wrong? Do you need anything?"

"No," Diana said as she shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "It's just…I've heard the worst of news. That my sister, Harley….has eloped….with Mr. Napier." Bruce's face was filled with shock and horror. He looked down at the ground as if to contemplate the situation. "You know as well as I do what that means. She has nothing. No money. No possessions. Nothing to tempt him. I fear all hope is lost." Bruce sighed.

"I assume you'll be leaving right away," Bruce responded. Diana nodded.

"My father has requested my uncle's help in order to find him," Diana explained. "They've tracked him to London so far. And…my stepmother will need my help."

"Well…it was nice seeing you again," Bruce said.

"It was," Diana replied with a sad smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Bruce questioned.

"For allowing me to get to know your family," Diana responded. "And you a bit better."

"The honor was all mine," Bruce stated as he got out his chair. "I'd better go. I hope to see you soon, Miss Princeton."

"And I you," Diana said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Meanwhile at the Wayne Manor Clark Kent was currently engaging in a conversation with Alfred Pennyworth.

"So what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Alfred asked.

"Well…Alfred have you ever been love?" Clark asked.

"Once or twice," Alfred responded. "Why?"

"Did…did you ever have disagreements?" Clark asked.

"Well of course," Alfred answered. "Arguments and disagreements are normal. What makes or breaks a relationship is how we choose to handle them. I take it you had one with your love."

"It was more a misunderstanding but yes," Clark admitted. "And now I don't know how to fix it."

"Mr. Kent, if I may be so bold, what are your affections towards this young lady?" Alfred inquired.

"What do you mean, Alfred?" Clark questioned.

"What I mean is, what does this woman mean to you?" Alfred asked. "Because the answer to that question will determine your next course of action." Clark contemplated Alfred's question as he paced the floor. What did Lois mean to him? Before he could answer the question, Bruce stormed into the room with a rage in his eyes neither had ever seen before.

"Master Bruce, are you alright?" Alfred asked sincerely. "What's going…"

"I'm fine, but I'm leaving for London and won't be back for some time," Bruce explained.

"Why? What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"I don't have time to explain," Bruce told him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

The Gardeners dropped Diana off at her home where she was greeted by her older sister. They embraced each other as if to hug out all the sadness which had recently occurred. Afterward Lois led Diana into the living room and Diana immediately noticed the change in mood. Shayera was sketching instead of taking her usual seat at the piano and Cassie, to Diana's surprise, was reading a book. Lois turned to Diana.

"Father's in his office," Lois informed her.

"Thank you, Lois," Diana responded. She gave another quick hug before going to her father's office. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hades asked.

"Diana," she informed him.

"Come in," Hades answered.

Diana opened the door and found her father seated behind his desk with his glasses halfway down his nose. She sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Father…is there any hope for Harley?" Diana asked.

"I want to believe there is but at the same time the facts are too overwhelming to be ignored," Hades told her. "He must know I have nothing to offer him. This is all my fault."

"There is nothing you could have done, Father," Diana responded.

"Well if I had set aside some dowry for you girls, we might not be in this situation," Hades stated. "But sadly, I lacked foresight, and put all my efforts in producing a male heir."

"You couldn't have foreseen this Father," Diana replied.

"While that may be true, I cannot shake the fact that I failed Harley," Hades told her. "You warned me against sending her to Brighton, but I refused to listen. And what's worse we suspect Selina Kyle may have brought Harley to Brighton for that very reason."

"Are you certain?" Diana asked.

"Without a doubt," Hades responded. "She came clean about it to Colonel Foster once he discovered the pair had eloped."

"How's Miss Persephone?" Diana asked.

"She's been in our room since the start of this," Hades informed her. "I fear she blames herself for this whole mess."

"Neither of you is to blame for this," Diana responded. "If it's anyone's to blame it's me. I knew of his character but said nothing. If I had said something maybe we might have been able to avoid this current predicament."

"Well, there's no point musing over what-ifs right now," Hades told her. "We need to focus on finding the pair of them and hoping we can find a way to persuade him to marry her. Did your uncle…"

"He said his next stop after dropping off Aunt Alexa is London," Diana informed him. "He also said he will try to reach out to some of his friends in London to see if they could find them."

"Good," Hades responded. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"And what will we do once we find them?" Diana asked. "How can we hope to convince him to marry her?"

"I don't know," Hades admitted. "Especially considering his many debts. He'd be a fool to take her for any less than ten thousand pounds." Diana's jaw dropped.

"Ten thousand pounds?" Diana repeated in shock. Hades nodded before sighing.

"Well, all things considered, I am glad you are back," Hades told her. "We all missed you, myself especially." Diana gave a sad smile.

"I miss you too," Diana responded. "I just wish we could be reuniting under better circumstances."

"As do I," Hades admitted. "Well…I've kept you long enough. Why don't you go see how your sisters are doing? I'm sure Lois and Shayera have been dying to talk with you since you came home. And I should probably check on Persephone and see how she's doing."

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Shayera exclaimed. The elder three were currently in their bedroom sitting on the bed talking about the current situation. "I mean, we knew Harley wasn't the brightest, but THIS. This is crazy."

"I know," Lois responded. "And I can't believe Selina would do this. Though I guess we should have seen this coming considering the rumors."

"Rumors?" Diana questioned.

"Well Colonel Foster believes that Mr. Napier and Selina have been in correspondence for quite some time," Lois explained. "And we also believe that they planned this in order to get back at our family."

"The only question I have is why?" Shayera said. "What did we do?"

"This is all my fault," Diana stated. Her sisters looked at her with shock.

"Di, you're kidding," Shayera responded. "This isn't your fault."

"I knew his character and what kind of man he is and yet I said nothing," Diana said. "This all could have been avoided if I had only warned her."

"What do you mean you knew his character?" Shayera asked.

"Well, remember when I went to visit Mercy and we ended up meeting Lord Al Ghul as well?" Diana responded. Shayera nodded. "Well, Mr. Wayne and his younger brothers were there as well, and…. I found about why there's bad blood between them. Apparently, he DID offer Mr. Napier the church but he turned it down and wanted money instead. They parted ways and didn't see each other for quite some time. That is…until last summer. Mr. Wayne's younger sister, Barbara, was visiting a now-former friend with Napier who came for a "surprise" visit. He convinced her into eloping with him, but before it could happen the other Waynes visited Barbara unexpectantly. She told them everything, and they threw Mr. Napier out and didn't see him again…"

"Until he came to town the militia," Shayera finished. "I take it back. He is a dirty, rotten, scoundrel and he deserves to burn in hel…"

"Diana, you couldn't have known he'd tried to do the same thing with Harley," Lois insisted. "This Napier's fault only."

"Honestly for Harley's sake, I hope he dies a slow, painful death," Shayera stated. "That way she doesn't have to marry the scumbag."

"As nice and convenient as that would be, I don't it'll happen," Lois responded.

"I know, but you can't stop a girl from hoping," Shayera said.

* * *

Selina Kyle was currently in her London home enjoying a good meal. She was very pleased with how things had turned out. The Princetons were ruined all thanks to the naivety of their youngest, Napier's smooth-talking, and her cunning. All was going well. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," she called. She made her way to the door, opened it, and saw a familiar face standing outside. Her cheer left her, and anger replaced it. For standing in the doorway was her former flame, Mister Bruce Wayne.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

This was the last place Bruce wanted to be right now. But if anyone knew where Jack was, it was Selina Kyle.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slam the door in your face," Selina said bitterly. Bruce pulled a medium-sized purse out of his jacket and shook it allowing her to hear the coins jingle inside.

"2,000 pounds, if you answer a few questions," Bruce told her. "Is that a good enough reason?" She took the purse out of his hand and peered inside. She looked back up with an annoyed look and moved out of the way so he could come inside.

"So what do you want to know?" Selina inquired.

"Where is Jack Napier?" Bruce asked.

"Tough question," Selina responded seductively. "What makes you think so certain that I know where he is?"

"You are a friend of or at least a close acquaintance," Bruce answered. "I'm certain you two are still in contact so if anyone knows where he is, it's you."

"You flatter me," Selina replied as she advanced towards him. "I'll tell but at a price." When she was within arms' reach, she rubbed his shoulders in a seductive manner. Bruce gently grabbed her hands and removed them from his shoulders.

"The 2,000 pounds is your reward," Bruce firmly reminded her. "Now tell me what I want to know. I'm not going to play games with you, Miss Kyle."

"What no Selina?" she replied with a fake pout.

"We are neither lovers nor friends, so there is hardly a reason to refer to each other on a first-name basis," Bruce stated.

"Fair enough," Selina said. "I'll tell you what you want, but after you answer my question."

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"What does Diana Princeton have that I don't?" Selina questioned seriously. Bruce's face morphed from serious to confusion back to stern.

"What does it matter to you?" Bruce retorted.

"As you said I still keep in touch with Jack. So I know you've taken a fancy to her," Selina told him. "So…what is it?"

"Is that why you helped him? Because you're jealous?" Bruce responded with gritted teeth. "Miss Kyle, if memory serves, you're the one who was unfaithful, so you hardly have any right to be jealous when you're the one who ruined our relationship." She huffed.

"You don't understand," Selina said with disdain.

"What don't I understand?" Bruce asked anger clearly in his tone.

"You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter. You don't understand what it's like to be desperate," Selina answered.

"If you needed money, you know full well I would have given it to you," Bruce responded. "And I know that if you needed money you would've asked just like all the times before. But I'm not here to rehash the past. I'm here to find out where Jack Napier is."

"And then what?" Selina asked.

"It's hardly your business," Bruce snapped.

"It is my business when you come to my door demanding to know where he is," Selina retorted.

"I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you're worried about," Bruce told her. "In fact, I'm going to be doing him a favor."

"Oh?" Selina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, now the information," Bruce demanded. Selina sighed and rolled her eyes,

"He's in his old house on the junction of Elmer and Hamil street," Selina informed him. "It's on the corner, you can't miss it." Bruce nodded.

"Thank you," Bruce responded before turning to the door to let himself out.

"Bruce," Selina called, Bruce stopped to hear what she had to say. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I love you." He scoffed.

"If you loved me, then why did you betray me?" Bruce demanded. "I don't understand you, Selina. You said you loved me and yet you still went out with any man who asked. I gave you everything I had, I told you things I've never told another soul, I trusted you, and you spat all that back in my face. I ruined my relationship with my uncle and cousin to be with you. I ignored all my friends and family when they said you were a floozy and a gold digger because I thought I knew better. I loved you Selina but if you couldn't be faithful in engagement then how could you possibly be faithful in marriage? I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us but that's on you not me. Goodbye." Bruce let himself out leaving Selina annoyed, confused, and sad.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Selina said sadly to herself. "I hope you find what you're looking for Mister Wayne."

* * *

Two days later and not much had changed at the Princeton household. Persephone had not left her room, except to "powder her nose", and meals were brought up to her. Cassie was miserable and was no longer acting like the silly girl they had known. She spent most of her days reading, sewing and doing any sort of activity that required no talking. Hades was either in his office or outside in the garden. The older three tried to maintain order and tried to act as if nothing had happened but could succeed in fooling no one, not even themselves.

Currently, the three were taking a turnabout the gardens in silence when they saw their father sitting on one of the stone benches on the edge of the rose garden. They walked towards him and saw that he was holding a letter in his hands.

"Is it news?" Shayera asked, breaking the silence. Hades handed the letter to Diana.

"Would you mind reading it?" Hades asked. "I can't seem to make sense of it." Diana sat down on the bench beside him.

"It's news about Harley," Diana told them. Lois and Shayera exchanged a look. Diana started reading the letter silently.

"Well, what does it say?" Shayera asked.

"Are they married?" Lois asked.

"They're not married," Diana answered. "But they will be married shortly and all that Mr. Napier asks is that Mr. Princeton pay him a responsible sum of one hundred pounds a year, and fifty pounds a year after Mr. Princeton has passed away." Diana looked at her father. "How? For such a small amount?"

"Well, it could be worse," Shayera remarked. "Though honestly, Mr. Napier can go …"

"While I agree with that sediment, at this point, this is the only way to save what's left of her reputation," Lois told her.

"All of Napier's debts have been dealt with according to the letter," Hades stated. "Now the real question is how can I ever hope to repay your uncle for this?"

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked.

"In order to cover all of Napier's debts and whatever else that man wants, he'd be a fool to take her for any less than 10,000 pounds," Hades informed them. Shayera and Lois's jaws dropped and remained shocked. Diana remained indifferent since she already knew that.

"10,000 pounds?" Lois repeated.

"That's it," Shayera declared. "Next time we see him, I'm going to hit him where it hurts. HARD."

"You'll have to get in line," Diana told her. "I'm sure everyone would like to take a swing at him at this point."


End file.
